War
by RoMi IshUraTarMeshi
Summary: Installment 1 of 3: A slow beginning war has entered the lives of those in the demon and spirit world. Will they be able to save everything? And how long will it last? Rated for language, fights, death, love, and hatred.
1. Is there no hope

Hello everyone. Enjoying the summer vacation so far. I am for sure. Stay up til 2-3 in the morning, sleep til 12-1 in the afternoon. Yea the good life of summer. Anyway here is one of my stories. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
I came up with this chapter while listening to Christina Aguilera's "I'm OK" song.

* * *

Chapter One: Is there no Hope? (this is in Tara's point of view)  
  
Running. Running. It was all I can do. It was what my mother told me to. She told me to run. "Just keep running. Don't look back." was what she told me when I ran out the door. I ran. I left my mother at home with a father who was drunk and abusive. I didn't want to leave her, but she told me to go. /She is only trying to protect you./ I kept thinking. I should go back home and rescue her myself.  
  
But that would only lead to tragedy...again. I may be only 7 but I had as much power as the next fox demon. Yes that is where I lived. I lived in a fox village. A village where my father was the 'chief'; if you want to call him that. For has long as I could remember he abused us. His family. My mother, my older sister, my younger brother, and me. I would always ask why? But I normally got no responce.   
  
Tears ran down my face. For I knew my mother was getting the worst of it. Mother knew he would come home being drunk and everything. So told us kids to leave and hid. (I didn't I stayed behind.) Now she is being punished for it. Being punished for protecting her childern from a maniac. I remember him yelling at her, slapping her, even raping her at times. But she never gave up hope that someday he would respect us, or leave and give us peace. /Yeah right, him respecting us and leaving so we could have peace. No I truly think he likes what he is doing./ I thought as I stopped running and rested on a tree limb. My ears could pick up the words and slappes my mother was enduring. Was there any hope of any kind?  
  
Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Yes there was hope. My uncle never did like my father, then when my mother married him, or now. I jumped down off the tree and ran to his house. I arrived at his door just as the rain came pouring down. I knocked. I didn't know how tired I was for when he opened the door I collaspsed in his arms.

* * *

Well what do you think? Huh, I thought it was accutally pretty good after I revised it a few times. Can't wait until I put up the second chapter. Can you guess who Tara's uncle is? I know who it is...but that is because I am the writer. hahaha. Please review. Flames will be used to cook the evil people who want Yusuke and Marik to themselves. ( gets hit with a metal bar) owie I was just joking. lol Thanks for reading and reviewing. 


	2. A rainy beginning

Hi. Oh I got a review. Yay. Thank you 'Robin Autumn' for my first review. This story will be in Tara's point of view unless otherwise noted. Thanks. Well on to the disclaimer and then the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

Chapter Two: A raining beginning (same point of view)  
  
I woke with a start. /Where am I?/ I thought as my vision cleared. Memories came back to me. I was running from my father's abusiveness. Running to get help for my mother. "OH Mother!!" I yelled trying to get out of the mass of blankets that covered me.  
  
"Whoa there kiddo. Where are you going in a hurry." The voice was calm. But it wouldn't be calm if its keeper knew what I knew.   
  
Tears started again. "Uncle Yoko! Please you have to help mother. She's in a horid place. Father's all drunk and I am afraid.." He cut me off. He held me close. I could smell his postions on him. But his prized roses where the strongest.  
  
(A note. Well there ya go. Yoko is the Uncle. lol)  
  
He spoke again. "There there. Dry those tears away." He handed my a towel as I took the blankets off. "Now what is wrong." His voice changed from calmness to a sortof demanding 'I-need-to-know' voice. I looked into his eyes. Those gold eyes; so much were mine like his.   
  
I was the only one in the family that looked more like my uncle then my other siblings. To tell the truth the only two I did resemble was mother and her brother, my uncle. Which is weird when you think about it. Though then I didn't know how much of my father I resembled as well. But I was young and to angry to ever care.  
  
I spoke as calmly as I could and told Uncle Yoko everthing I could bare to say. He listened with intensness. I could see the fire of hatred for my father in his eyes as I told him my story.   
  
"How long has this been going on?" he asked. Packing some things.  
  
"For as long as I can remember. But tonight seemed to be the worst of them all." I replied. Then added "Uncle I am afraid."  
  
He smiled at me, then he creased his brows and twitched his fox ears. Ears which I used to love to pull on...that is when I was younger. Something seemed to click in his mind cause he stop his packing and looked at me. In a tone that I couldn't pick out he asked his troubling question. "Tara, where is Lydia and Koshi?"  
  
I went numb. I was so scared that I forgot my siblings. How could I forget them. "I-I-I don't know" new tears formed as he quickly packed the rest of his things. It was raining so Yoko put on a rain tunic..(I don't know make something up)  
  
"Tara I want you to stay here. Don't come, don't follow. Got that." He turned to me then out the door. But I had something to say.  
  
"No." I said tears still streaming down my face. "I want to come. I need to come." He looked at me.   
  
He seemed to be having a mind battle before deciding. "Hm. Yea you'd probably be safer with me then staying here..alone."  
  
We arrived in town around 2:30 that morning. It was a dark and stormy. The people seemed afraid of something...or someone.  
  
Uncle Yoko was ahead of me a few feet but stop. It caught my attention. "Uncle what's wrong?"  
  
He hesitated to look away from what he was watching. "Oh um nothing. Hey listen, sweetness, why don't you go look for your brother and sister. I bet they are worried about you."   
  
I sighed. I didn't really wanna go looking for them, but then again he was right. They might be worried. So I left him there alone, with a scene that I didn't and shouldn't have seen.  
  
(in Yoko's point of view)  
  
There I sent Tara on an adventure that should keep her icupied long enough for me to finally kill that sorry excuse of a fox demon that my sister married. I really do hate that idiot. Always has. I don't really know why. I just do. Well here goes the last night of his life.

* * *

Well what did you think?  
Yusuke: I think you did bad.  
Me: Shut up. No one asked you.  
Yus: Uh yea ya did.  
Me: No I didn't. I asked the reviewers.  
Yus: Then you should state that you asked the reviewers.  
Me: FINE. I will. 'Reviewers' How do you think I did.  
Yus: See that's better.  
Me: Idiot.   
Oh Please review. Thanks. 


	3. A warning and the day after

Hi. I am now typing chapter 3. yay. Well I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. Oh and again this will be in Tara's pov unless otherwised noted.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

Chapter Three: A warning and the day after.  
  
I traveled for about 15 minutes or so and found myself back at uncle's place. I found both Lydia and Koshi there, sound asleep by the fire place. So since they were asleep I didn't think they were worried about me too much, so I left. I went back to the village. I went back home. Back to a blood fight.  
  
(the following is in no one's pov)  
  
The fight between Yoko and Zac, (the 'father'), was first an argument, then an all out war. Those two hated eachother with a passion. They fought and fought and fought, until both were covered in blood, bruises, and mud.  
  
(in Tara's pov)  
  
I walked into town about the time father punched uncle in the mouth, giving father the advantage for uncle had to have time to recoil from the hit.   
  
"UNCLE!!" I screamed running to him, trying to help him up. He told me to leave this fight to him and to go and find mama. I tried. Oh did I try. But I was stopped. My father picked me up by my back collar and shook me. He called me a pest and that I should be terminated. This upset my uncle but the thing my father did next was far worst then anything.   
  
He kicked me. My father was so drunk that he kicked his own daughter, right in the ribs. I landed a few feet away. Hurting I couldn't move. I land there, eyes shut tight. Not wanting any of this to be real. But it was.   
  
The match ended with a draw and a warning. A warning that my father made and one I still am fighting today. I remember him about 10 feet away from us. He said that this wasn't over and that he'll be back with a vengence. Then he disapeared. Never to be seen again for about 10 years.   
  
(in Yoko's pov)  
  
I slowly got up. It was still raining but it was lighter then earlier. I was glad it was over though the 'scratches' will take some time to heal. I call out for my niece but I got no answer. I told myself that she's ok. She found her mother and now she is with her, no sweat. Wrong. I found Tara on the ground with 2 fractured ribs. She has passed out from the pain, so I took her back to my house to heal her. Which then I found Lydia and Koshi.   
  
With Lydia being the oldest at 16 I left her incharge while I was gone. Of course the questions came but all I told them was that I was going to look for their mother and possibly their father and left. I left; never knowing that I would not return for another 9-10 years.  
  
(now in Tara's pov)  
  
I woke two days later only to find bad news. We were left alone. Lydia, Koshi and me. We were alone.  
  
Mother was dead; Father left; and Uncle Yoko mysteriously disappeared. He left. I was probably the most upset about that then the death of my mother. Was that bad? I didn't know. I just wanted to know why this happened to us.   
  
I roamed around the town the rest of the week listening to the rumors of those who had no clue. There were alot. Some said that my father wasn't as bad as us kids made him to be. But like I said, they didn't have a clue. But there was one that made me very angry. It was said that my uncle had killed my mother for the fun of it. I couldn't believe it. This stupid, idiotic demons. I was so mad at that person that I accidently sent one of my plants on them. heheheh. Well at least I never got caught, right?  
  
Eventually we got over the whole situation. Mother had a beautiful funeral and times would be peaceful for awhile. Which was good for everyone. However I found myself hating my uncle for leaving me here alone, with no one to talk to. But I buried that feeling when I made a little tribute to him out side my window of his house which we lived in now.  
  
Everything was wonderful and happy, and because of that no one saw the horrors of what the future held for us.

* * *

I think this was a pretty good chapter. I will type the next chapter later. Right now I should be getting in bed. Hope you all enjoyed and will leave a good review. Thanks for reading. 


	4. Moving on

Hi everyone. Well we're just moving along with this story huh? Well I hope you have liked it so far. Thanks for the reviews Robin Autunm.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. But I do own this story's makeup.

* * *

Chapter Four: Moving on  
  
It has been nine years since the death of our mother and the disapearence of both our father and uncle. Because the pains and memories were unbearable for us 3 kids we said goodbye to our family and friends and moved to another village.  
  
It is a wonderful place here. They have gardens and ponds and such. But my favorite place is the waterfall. It falls about 350ft or so and has a lovely little place at the bottom. There is a cave behind the waters and lots of trees, birds, and animal life. It's a peaceful place, like a home away from home. It was the only place that I really stayed at the first months we arrived. The demons were wonderful to us, and welcoming.  
  
But that was 5 years ago. Today it feels normal; like we have always lived here. Lydia is 25 married and happy. Koshi is 12 and having the time of his preteen life. And I am 16 with friends and for the moment with only 5 year memories.   
  
Tomorrow will be nine years of the death of our mother and stuff. So I decided to go back to our old village and visit her again. But this year was different. I was stopped, told to move on.  
  
"Look, sis, you need to stop all this." Lydia told me. "You need to stop the grieving for them. They're gone so you need to stop feeling sorry for yourself." She said with tears running down her face. I knew she missed our family just as much. "Y-you need to move on." those were her finally words to me before she left. I didn't know that the next and last time that I would see her would be at the annual festival.  
  
"Was that your sister?" Rin, my boyfriend, said, coming from upstairs.  
  
"Yea." I said wiping tears away that had formed during that little moment.  
  
"Did she need anything?" he asked again.  
  
I shook my head. "No. We just needed to move on...together."

* * *

There. Yea yea I know it is a short chapter. But don't worry the next one will be a pretty long one on if all goes to plan. Well I hoped you have enjoyed the chapter and the story so far. 


	5. Three Thieves and Memories

Hey everyone. Yay I got more reviews. Thanks to both Robin Autumn and Seaka324 for reviewing. You both have made me a very happy writer. Well I hope you have enjoy the story so far. Here is chapter 5.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHaksho.

* * *

Chapter 5: Three Thieves and Memories  
  
(no one's point of view)  
  
(plants moving, sword sounds, eating sounds)  
  
Those were the noises of a lair of three unusual thieves. A fox demon, a fire demon, and a child soul eating demon. (Wierd huh? lol) Anyway about these demon. They were very good at what they did, which was stealing. Here is two of the thieves' stories.  
  
The first is a fox demon, Yoko. He is a beautiful silver fox. A legendary demon which he came to be known as. He wasn't always a thief, stealing here and there for both what he needed and wanted. He used to have family and friends and a happy peaceful little life in a village, living by a pond. But to him that life was over. He was a robber and nothing could change that...or so he wanted to believe.  
  
The second is a fire demon, Hiei, he is an unusual character himself. Not only being a fire demon but he has a twin sister who is an ice demon. (cool huh.) His past is hazy. To him all his life he has been living on robbing other people, and he was good at it to. Moving at increditable speed he was probably the fasts demon anyone has seen. A past which all he remembers is being thrown off an island and full of thievery. He is a mystery to those who both do and don't know him.   
  
The third demon eats souls, childerns souls. Gross I know but he does. That's how he powers up and stuff. Anyway there is not much history on this fella except his name, which is Goki.   
  
Now these three demons plan to steal from a nearby village. They've got everything ready and are prepared. The only thing that they are waiting for is the festival. And since the festival is tomorrow they don't have to wait long.  
  
"I don't see why we have to wait." Goki said stuffing his face with more food.  
  
"Because if we wait for the festival, then there will be more demons there to kill." Hiei said putting away his katana. He then added something quietly so it wasn't to be heard by the souleater but loud enough to be heard by Yoko.  
  
Well whatever Hiei had said it made Yoko chuckle softly.  
  
This startled the fire demon alittle. "What's so funny fox?" he asked.  
  
Yoko slide glanced Hiei. "Nothing, but you need to calm yourself. Don't be to off track."  
  
Hiei growled. "And what is that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Just a warning. I feel that this raid may change a few things." Yoko said getting up to go outside. "I am missing a few ingredients. I'll be back." With that the fox left.  
  
"Hn" was all Hiei said bringing out his katana beginning his 'lessons' again.  
  
(later that night; in Yoko's pov)  
  
I walked around the forest picking and choosing which plants were better to use in my potions when I picked up a familar scent so I decided to follow it. Before long I found myself at the edge of the forest which opened to a big field. I stayed where I was. I couldn't believe. All the lights you could order. There in that field was the festival that we are going to rob tomorrow night. Everything was silent, nothing moved. Well almost nothing moved. As I went in for a closer look I found that someone was on the ferris wheel.  
  
They were in a deep conversation and enjoying eachothers company. /This love they share would make Hiei sick./ I thought as I chuckled softly. Then something else caught my eye. It was the girl. She looked very familar of course but what was more familar was what she was wearing. Around her neck was a rose pendant. It was made of special rare silver and gold rose pedals.  
  
(no one's pov)  
  
Memories flooded Yoko at the sight of the girl and the pendant. Memories he had forgotten came back like they were yesterday.  
  
(beginning of memory)  
  
"Here sweety. I want to give this to you."  
  
"What is it, Uncle Yoko?"  
  
He chuckled softly. "It is a rose pendant."  
  
"Ah It's beautiful. Thank you." the little girl took it and snugged up in her uncles arms and happily fell asleep.  
  
(end of memory)  
  
Yoko shook those memories away. /What was that. Who was the little girl./ He thought questionly.   
  
Knowing that the two 'love birds' were going to be there all night he left. But still he couldn't forget that memory he had.   
  
(near the lair)  
  
/Why did that little girl call me uncle?/ he thought.  
  
"Hn. Where have you been fox?" Hiei ask angrly.  
  
"Huh? Oh out getting some ingredients." Yoko responded. "Will you be sleeping out here tonight Hiei?"  
  
"Hn." was the only thing Hiei said.  
  
"Alright then. Well goodnight." with that the fox disapeared in the cave.  
  
"Hn. That fox is going soft." Hiei said finding a tree and sleeping in on of the limbs.

* * *

Well how did you like? It took me awhile to get this done. Actually I started this around 7:30am-8:00am and I am now finishing it at 1:14pm. Long time huh? Well I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. Keep up those reviews. 


	6. Festival

Hey everyone. Well I have been going right alone writing this story...and it is making sense. Well I hope you have enjoy it so far. Thanks for reading.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

Chapter 6: Festival  
  
(back to Tara's pov)  
  
"It's perfect" I said.  
  
"It is?" Rin asked   
  
"Yes. This is the perfect spot." I explained.  
  
"By the pond? I just don't see how it is the spot." Rin's sister, Rori, said.  
  
I sighed. "Yes by this pond. I always liked living near a pond. I think building a little house would be perfect."  
  
"Oh I see." Rin said sitting down on a rock. With us two girls following suit. "But what about my house?"  
  
"Maybe she doesn't like living with you." Rori said playfully. "OH!! I almost complete forgot." she bursted out all of a sudden.  
  
"What?" both Rin and I said harmoniously.  
  
She giggled. "You'll have to see at the festival tonight." Then she was up and running toward town. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She said behind herself, winking at us.  
  
"Grr. Little sisters." Rin said picking up several stones and throwing them in the lake. "I bet Koshi is the same way."  
  
"I really wouldn't know." I said getting up and walking over to the edge of the water. "He lives with Lydia and so I don't really see him often."  
  
"Oh. I see. That's a shame."   
  
"Well it's not that they don't live close enough. It's just that Himura has his work and Koshi likes to go with him when he goes to Spirit World, thats all." I explained.  
  
"Yea but just because they leave doesn't mean you can't see your sister."   
  
Silence filled the air until we heard the fireworks going off.  
  
"We should be leaving." I said running to the festival.  
  
"Hold on." Rin yelled back. "You can run faster then me."  
  
"I know. Better hurry up if you want to win this race." I yelled back  
  
"Hey that's not fair. I didn't know we were racing." he playfully complained.  
  
Well I beat him to the festival. It was beautiful. There were rides, all sorts of foods, and of course what the festival was all about...flowers. All sorts of them. There were lilies, petunias, different ferns, other flowers, and the main one, roses.   
  
Oh how I loved rose when I was little. I don't really capture myself in them anymore because they were my mother's and uncle's favorite. But that was the past. Enough of that.  
  
Anyways. Rin and I had found Rori and we saw her surprize. It was different types of cakes made out of the different types of flowers, and they also had different tastes to them too; which was really weird. But no the less both Rin and I ate them. There was so much happiness, so much laughter, it was a night to remember and not just for that. Rin was playing a game when I saw Lydia and the rest, so I told him that I would meet up with him later.  
  
"Hey Lydia!" I yelled to her.  
  
She turned around.  
  
"Aunt Tara! Aunt Tara!" her children said running to me. I picked them up hugging them all.  
  
"It is good to see you little sister." She said kissing me on the cheek.  
  
"You too." I said back. "Is Koshi and Himura around?" I asked looking about.  
  
Lydia didn't say anything but the look on her face told everything as she tried to hold a giggle, but failing miserably. I turned around and there in front of me was Himura Tachi with a great big hug waiting just for me.  
  
Himura Tachi was a general in on of the Spirit World armies. Those armies keep all three worlds safe, and well tried to keep them apart. He was stern and strict...but only with his army. When he was around Lydia and the children he couldn't help but be like them. Everytime I went over to their house he would be on the floor playing with them. He was a good general, but I think he was a better father.   
  
We all laughed as the childern and even Lydia and myself knocked him down. It was a wonderful moment.   
  
Later that night we found Koshi. Himura took the children on rides and stuff. While Lydia and I walked down to the stream with lighting bugs guiding the way.  
  
"Isn't it a wonderful night." Lydia said staring up to the sky when we found a place to sit.  
  
"Hm-Mm" I replied.  
  
We sat there, just enjoying the forest smells, the noises. Not saying anything, just enjoying eachothers company, thinking, and wishing.  
  
"I'm sorry." Lydia interupted, a single tear falling from her Hazel eyes.   
  
I was confused. What could she be sorry about. "About what?"  
  
"About the other day. When I told you to stop grieving for our family." She sat up, brushing her light brown/blond hair behind her and out of her face.  
  
"Hey don't worry about it. I believe it has helped both of us move on."  
  
"Yea I suppose your right."   
  
Silence filled the air again until we heard Rori's voice. She was yelling to us from the festival.  
  
"Hey Lydia. Tara. Are you out there?" She called.  
  
Lydi and I looked at eachother. "Yes we're here." We both called back.  
  
"Good. It is time for the grand finale." She said before leaving.  
  
We got back to the festival in no time, (cause we ran back), and I was ready to do the finale.  
  
There was a big stage and some lighting for it but it was mostly dark.   
  
"Ok ladies and demons." Himura started, which got lots of laughs from the crowd.  
  
/Ladies and demons. Where does he come up with this stuff./ I thought to myself.   
  
"Without further adue I welcome the one and only silver kitsune among us...Tara Tachi." The crowd cheered.

* * *

(my note: ok Himura's last name is Tachi, so is Lydia's because she is married to him. Ok well you remember Rin and Rori right well they are Himura's younger siblings. Now Tara's last name is Tachi aswell. Why? Well because she is part of that family and is engaged to Rin.)  
  
Well did you like it? I left it there cause I thought the second part would do nicely in the next chapter. Hahahaha a cliffhanger. Oh I am evil. Well not really. Anywayz I hope you have enjoy the story so far. Thanks for the reviews. Keep them up. And again thanks for reading.


	7. Death

Hi everyone. Wow 6 chapters so far. This will make 7. Well I hope you have liked the story so far. Thanks for read and thank for the reviews. Oh and this will a long chapter, sorry about that.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Death  
  
(Evil noises were coming through the forest.)  
  
"Masster Ura, sssir. Everything isss in place. Whenever your ready to give the order. We will be ready to take thisss village." Reported a snake demon.  
  
"Good. You can start to move your men in." Ura chuckled. "This is going to be very easy." he said. "You may go." With that the snake demon bowed and left.  
  
"Master Ura?" asked an earth type demon.  
  
"What."  
  
"Sir it seems that there are three unidentified demons headed for the village as well." he reported.  
  
"Uh-huh. Hm. Let them be. They will be of no trouble."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
/Interesting. Three thieves also have plans for this village. Well well well. The night just keeps getting better./ Ura thought to himself as he looked at a map on his desk.   
  
There was a soft knock. Ura sighed to himself. /Why with all the interuptions?/ "Come in." He said in a stop-disturbing-me tone.  
  
"Sorry to bother you Master Zac, but I have some important news." A female dragon demon came in.  
  
He looked at her. His ice blue eyes stared at her. "What did you call me?" He asked in a dangerously low and evil voice.  
  
She thought a moment and found her mistake. She had called him Zac, his old name. "Opps, sorry master Ura."  
  
"Hm. What is it that you came to tell me Lea?"  
  
"Oh yes. Well acording to our data.." she handed him some papers then continued.."your children live here sir."  
  
His eyes lightened up and got a more evil glint in them. "You don't say. Well thank you. You may leave." He motioned her to leave. "Oh and Lea I don't want any interuptions unless they are important. Got it?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Oh and another thing. Tell the warriors to move in.)  
  
"Ok"  
  
(back to the village and the festival; the three thieves are there.)  
  
I smiled. "Thank you thank you. Now this is the first atempt for this spectacular. I have been working very hard this past year to make it work. So if I can, please have the lights out we'll get started."   
  
The lights went out. I closed my eyes and summoned some energy to my hands; which were out in front of me. Then I slowly moved my hand apart to make a ball. Out of that ball I made an ice rose.  
  
"Wow she has really worked with her powers since last she used them." Lydia said to Himura.  
  
By the time 10 minutes went by I had a 8 ft sculpture of a large rose. "Ok ladies and gentlemen. I now give you the 'Iced Rose'." I put some powder in my hands and sprinkled it on. At the moment it touched the sculpture bloomed with color. All sorts of color, beautful color. The whole audiance was in awe. I stepped down from the stage and went over to Rin and the rest.  
  
(back to the thieves)  
  
"Hn with those demons over in the field this will be the easiest robbery ever." Hiei said darkly.  
  
"I wouldn't be so happy Hiei." Yoko said.  
  
"Why?" Asked Goki  
  
Yoko pointed in a few directions. "Because there are soldiers everywhere."  
  
"Hn. There dumb and can easily be killed." Hiei said bluntly. "Goki, why don't you make yourself real useful and take those souls you have been wanting so badly."   
  
"Yay! Souls." he said. "I mean yea yea don't rush me."  
  
(back to the festival)  
  
Screams started up as children ages 13 and younger dropped dead...literately.  
  
"What's going on?" was the mosted asked questioned among the demons as they started to panic.  
  
(back to Ura)  
  
"Ok my warriors...go make me happy." He said.  
  
(back to the festival)  
  
Soldiers came out from no where. Holes opened up from the ground. Demons were dying left and right. Most of the living demons ran for the town which was a bad idea because Hiei and company was there.  
  
Rin, Rori, and I were seperated from the rest of the Tachi family because of the confusion. Because both Rin and I were 16 we were safe from the 'soul eater' but Rori was only 12 and she started to get headaches.   
  
"We have to get Rori somewhere safe, quickly." Rin said worriedly. But we never had a chance. Before we knew it she was screaming and holding her head in pain, then she pasted out and that's when her soul was stolen and eaten. Rin got on his knees holding Rori in his arms begging and pleading that she would wake up. I tried to get him up but to no success.  
  
I would have never left Rin there alone but I heard Lydia's horid screams, so I ran to find her. When I reached where she was, Himura was having a fight himself. Sadly Goki ate her childrens' souls and wanted to have his way with her but Himura came in and fought him off. Now both are fighting eachother and Lydia is on the ground injuried. I checked on her, she seemed alright. Then I powered up and ran over to help Himura.  
  
But I was stopped. There was one fighter more then I had thought. He was about 4ft 11in and was wearing complete black, except the white band he wore across his forehead. He pulled out his sword and charged at me. I jumped up and called upon the element of ice and attacked with ice pedals. He didn't think they were to sharp but he quickly found out that they were sharper then they appeared.   
  
One of the pedals cut him on his left cheek about an inch in a half long. He didn't know he was bleeding until he wiped his hand across his face. He found blood. "Is this your doing? I will kill you for that." he called darkly, charging at me again with his katana.  
  
"I'm not afraid. So bring it." I called back summoning a sword, and charging at him. We both jumped in the and our swords hit. We landed back down and checked our swords for blood. Mine had none, but his did. I was cut on my right side, alittle below the rib line. I was too preocupied with my wound that I never realized that he dashed at me again with a death look planted on his face..he was going to kill.  
  
He jumped at me and I wasn't prepared. "No Tara!!" yelled Lydia as she stood in front of me. She took the death instead of me. He looked in her eyes and smiled. "What a shame, the wrong one. All well just the same." He said before pulling his sword out slowly, letting her feel the pain. I grabbed her before she landed on the ground. I looked up but both demons we were fight disapeared.   
  
(in Yoko's pov)  
  
I was running from some soldiers when I heard a familiar name yelled. I ran towards the way it came from and found that Hiei was stabbing a young fox demon. His face was dark and it only showed the emotion of enjoyment. I saw both him and Goki disapear to leave the broken family with their 'pains.' I would have left to but they seemed so close to me somehow that I stayed.  
  
(back in Tara's pov)  
  
Himura came over to us but I didn't really notice him. All I cared about was her at that moment and trying to keep her from bleeding to death. Tears fell freely as she tryed to speak.  
  
"Dear sister," she said smiling softly, "please don't worry about me."  
  
"Shh. You have to save your strength." I said thru my tears.  
  
"I-I want to tell you something." She said in a whisper. "I am sorry for telling you to give up on the thought that uncle Yoko was still alive. I do hope you find him." Her breathing became short and labored.   
  
"Please don't be sorry." I said holding her close.  
  
"Lydia you'll live." Himura said, voice breaking.  
  
She just smiled. "My love, be safe." It was getting harder for her to breathe and she barely had her eyes open. "I love you both."   
  
I knew it was the end. "Shh. You can...you can rest your eyes now. Go live freely and painlessly."   
  
She knoded her head and closed her eyes for the last time. A few breathes and her body went limp in my arms.   
  
(Yoko's pov)  
  
'Uncle Yoko.' I repeatedly said. She was my niece. They were my family and I watched as they were killed. No I shook that from my mind, it couldn't be. It isn't them.   
  
"Hahaha. Well I was going to do the honors of killing but I see someone has beaten me to it." Said another fox demon, talking about the death of Lydia. "I don't believe I have introduced you to my minions. But I believe they will intorduce themselves." With that said all sorts of demons came out to end the Tachi lives.

* * *

Ok long I know. Like I had said sorry about that. I stopped it here cause I don't want the chapter getting to long. So I will continue on with the next. Thanks for reading and again sorry for the long chapter. (I know the story would sound a little better if there were a few curses in them but I don't curse and I don't like to write them and stuff. So sorry if it is missing that.) 


	8. AfterMath

Hi everyone. This is the second part of the last chapter. I hope you have enjoyed the story. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. Happy Independence Day/Happy 4th of July.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

* * *

Chapter Eight: The AfterMath  
  
Demons of all sorts came out from hiding.   
  
"What are we to do?" Himura asked. "All our defences are out fighting in the field."   
  
"That's right. So why not just give up. No wait I want you to fight, your deaths will be better that way." This new demon said. "Oh perhaps I should introduce myself first. My name is Ura and I will be the one who sends you all to your grave. Have a nice night, for it will be your last." He said with a eerie laugh then disappeared while evil demons came after us.   
  
"Three vs many hardly seems fair. That's giving us the advantage. They should run and bring more men." Rin came in jokingly.  
  
"Where have you been little brother?" Himura asked while taking on 7 demons.  
  
"Long story." Rin said killing 3 with his fire sword. "Tell you later."  
  
"Posion Thorns." I called upon my power. It killed any of the demons that was in the way. "Where do these guys come from." I said killing another 10 and having another 15 attack.  
  
"I know. It's like they are multipling." Rin saying what we all potentually thought.  
  
Then an idea hit me. I could try and use a technique that mother was teaching me. "I am going to use something, so try to hold your breathes as long as you can. Once there is cover we should beable to leave without an objections." I said to Himura and Rin. We moved closer together so the other demons would form a circle around us. "Posion air."   
  
The air around us started to get misty and the demons started to cough as they fell dead on the ground and disapeared.  
  
"I better be going." Yoko said covering his mouth and leaving with the stolen foods and goods.  
  
"Come on we better go now." Rin said.  
  
(2 hours later)  
  
"Ouch!! That does hurt you know." I said at Rin who was trying to clean the wound I recieved while fighting.  
  
"I know." He said back, teasingly. "But it's what you get for going off and fighting."   
  
A soldier came running from the field. "The battle is over, sir, and the damage is done sir." He soldier reported.   
  
"Hm. How many are gone?" Himura asked.  
  
"Well out of 250 alittle over half."  
  
Himura sighed. "How many is that soldier?"  
  
"Well sir about 160."  
  
"That's alot." Rin said getting up.  
  
"Well I sadly report that most were young children."  
  
"Hm. Well go do you duty soldier. I want know one bothering me tonight." Himura said going up to his now empty home.  
  
"Oh I almost forgot." I said suddenly.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
I looked at him. My golden eyes met with his dark purple eyes. "Well it is Rori. Is she ok?" He lowered his eyes. That was my confirmation of what I didn't want to believe. She, like many others were gone. How could such a wonderful night turn into a disatered, I'll never know.  
  
"I think I will go and check on Himura." He started to turn away.  
  
"Rin, are you and him going to be ok?"  
  
He didn't answered me. He looked like he was deciding on an answer. "Uh yeah I guess." Then he left.  
  
I sighed. "Ugh. What a horrible night."  
  
"Ma'am, what should we do with the found bodies?" asked a soldier coming from the fields.  
  
I sighed. "Um well I guess we should find a resting place for them." I walked with the soldier to the field to find alot of unfortunite bodies. /This is going to be a long day./ I thought. "Well lets get going, soldier. Call everyone and lets make a burial plan."  
  
It didn't take to long to bury everyone. Because the holes that opened in the early part of battle took most of our dead. We only really buried the children. I found Koshi, he was ok, except that he had no soul and even if someone found any of the souls it would be to late to put them back. Rori wasn't to far from him and I buried them next to eachother. I went back up town and brought Lydia back and buried her next to Koshi and Rori. But it wasn't easy.  
  
/Too young of lives that sadly ended to quick./ I found new tears forming, but this time they were angry tears. /I will get who ever did this....all of them./  
  
"Ma'am." It was the same soldier from earlier. "We are finished with the burials."  
  
"Ok. Everyone can go home now I guess." I said to him before leaving for home  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
I got home to find Himura and Rin talking in the living room. I didn't want to intrupt them so I quietly went up stairs. I found that my wound opened up again so while I cleaned it I listened to the downstairs conversation.  
  
"Quiet isn't it?" Rin said trying to keep the conversation up.  
  
"Too quiet." Himura said saddly, picking up a picture of the Tachi family. "I should've known, you know." sounding a little angry and frustrated.  
  
"How could you've known?"  
  
"Easily. See when I was in Spirit World talking with my soldiers, I over heard a conversation with Lord Koenma. They said that an evil group was going around Demon world and killing when they wanted. I heard that they were coming this way, but.."  
  
"But you never thought they would attack here. I understand."  
  
"Don't you see I knew that there was a group going around and terrorizing demons. I should have had my men up in their posts standing guard, then maybe none of this would have happened." Himura said angerly.  
  
Everything went silent after Himura's last response. "Hm they're silent. I guess it is safe to go down." So I went down stairs. "Hey guys."  
  
"Hey." They said.  
  
"I am going to make some hot tea does anyone want any?" I asked.  
  
"Sure I'll have some." Rin said quietly.  
  
"How about Himura? Would you like any?"   
  
"No." He said shaking his head. "No, I better be leaving anyway."  
  
I looked at Rin, he looked back at me with a 'What do you want me to do?' kind of look. I laughed to myself shaking my head somewhat. "Himura?" "Why not stay here for the time being."  
  
"No I better go and pack."  
  
"Pack? For what?" I asked.  
  
"Well tomorrow I am going back to Spirit World and I will go and talk to Lord Koenma."   
  
"We'll go with you then." Rin said, sounding somewhat excited.  
  
"Rin!" I said, nudging him in the side for intruding.  
  
"What?" He asked inoccently.  
  
"Hey that sounds like a good idea. Besides Triny would love to see you all again. And I am sure that Setsune will too."  
  
"Great then it is a deal." Rin said. Both with smiles on their faces.   
  
"Fine. But what about the village?"

* * *

Good? I know it is a little confusing but I didn't really have much beside for the 'aftermath' of the last chapter. Hoped you have liked it. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Oh and there will be only a few more chapters, but I am not sure how many. So prepare to be looking for the sequel. 


	9. Trip to Spirit World

Hi. Well this may be the last chapter of the story. I am not sure yet. But don't worry, like I said there will be a sequel. So enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho, but I do have pictures. (though I don't own them either.)  
  
Chapter Nine: Trip to Spirit World

* * *

We left for Spirit World early the next morning. We left some soldiers in charge and told them that we will be back in a few days.  
  
We entered Spirit World and of course Koenma was waiting for our arrival. We bowed.  
  
Koenma was different then I had imagned. He was in a toddler form. He had the words Jr on his hat, and he looked small in the big room we were all in.  
  
"Lord Koenma." Himura said. "This is my brother, Rin, and my sister-in-law, Tara."  
  
Koenma looked up. "Hello and welcome to Spirit World. I am as you have just learned Lord Koenma. I am surprised to see you back so soon from your last visit, Himura."  
  
"Yes well sir we have a bit of a problem. For the next hour or so Himura told Koenma of the events that have happened in the past 24 hours. "I could go after this person, but I would need more men. So I was wondering if you had any out of training yet?"  
  
"Hm I see. Well unfortunitely we don't have any soldiers out of training yet."  
  
"We could hold a tournament." Rin said.  
  
"We could." Himura said looking back towards Rin and me. "What about it sir?"  
  
Koenma thought for a moment. "Hm that is an interesting idea. However right now there is a tournament being held."  
  
"Well why not hold one after this one?" Rin asked.  
  
"There is a tournament every 10 years or so." I intrupted. "To replenish the dead and bring younger stronger demons in."  
  
"Yes but how do you know this?" Koenma questioned. No one really knew the yearly time for tournaments except high powered demons and such.  
  
I smiled. "My uncle was a pretty wise and smart fox. He knew everything...or almost everything." I said with a small laugh.  
  
Koenma looked up and studied me. /Hm, silver hair with purple stripes, gold colored eyes/ He gasped, "Yoko" he said under his breath. This surprised the spirit world king.  
  
"Uh Lord Koenma. Is something wrong?" I asked him.  
  
"Huh? Oh um no. Everything is fine." He said. "Anyway she is right. There is a tournament every 10 years or so. And you, Rin, have a good idea to start a new one." Koenma was reading something from a book he had. "Hm come back to me in about 100 years. I'll see what I can do."  
  
"100 years sir? But why?" Himura asked.  
  
"Well so you can get ready for your tournament. You'll all need to be strong and prepared right?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Well then see you in 100 years."

* * *

Hello. Did you like? I know it was short, but i can't help it. I thought I would end with this but I can see that perhaps I'll need one more chapter or so. Well I hope you liked. If there is any problem let me know and I will fix it. Well have a good Independence day/week, and a good summer. 


	10. Meeting Yoko Again

Nothing much to say right now. I hope everyone has enjoyed the fireworks and this independence day stuff. It has been fun. Thanks for all the reviews.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho, just the stories I write/type.

* * *

Chapter Ten: Meeting Yoko Again  
  
(about 45-50 years later)  
  
I sighed. For the third time this month I was alone. Alone to enjoy the full moon, the winter air, and the snow that fell and made everyone happy. "Stupid meetings." I said a little angry. "Why do they have them anyway? And why can't women go." I said cleaning for no aparent reason. "I mean it's like 10 at night. Where would they hold a meeting anyway?"  
  
"Talking to yourself again Tara?"  
  
I turned half expecting to see my love, but..."Oh hi Setsuna" I said sounding somewhat disappointed.  
  
She laughed. "Well don't jump up and be happy." She sat. I sat too. "It is at the bar."  
  
"What is?" I asked dumbfounded  
  
She rolled her eyes. "The meeting. You wanted to know where the meeting was being held. It is at the bar."  
  
I shook my head. "Men. You can tame them..."  
  
"..But you can't train them." She finished. We both laughed. Then we heard some noises out side.  
  
"Did you here that?" She asked getting up to look out the kitchen window.  
  
"HmMm. Come on lets see what or who is out there." We went outside. It was beautiful. Full moon, snow covered land, cloudless, star filled sky, and a spy what more could you ask for?  
  
"Who's out here?" I asked.  
  
"Yea we demand to know." Setsuna said looking at me then out into the night.   
  
It was silent. Nothing. But then something caught my eye. It was silver. "I'll be right back Setsuna. If Rin comes home tell him I went for a walk." I said running to the forest. She tried to protest but I was gone in a flash, really I was.  
  
I stopped running and I was walking. Of course by now though I was deep into the forest. "I must be at least half through." I said in a low tone. I kept walking. I was amazed because I was never this far into these woods and found myself at a undescribable place. I was like I moved back in time. There was a small 3 to 5 foot water fall that led to a small shallow pond which then led to a small stream. It was all so captivating in the moonlight. "Beautiful" I said in awe.  
  
I heard a twig snap to my left and I was alert. "Who's there?" I yelled.  
  
There was a small chuckle. "I should be asking you that question." It was a male I could tell but he stayed hidden within shadows so I couldn't view him. "So I will." He continued.   
  
I narrowed my eyes. "None of your business." I brushed some of my hair back. I sensed his power rising. "Now now now. No need to get angry because someone won't follow your rules." I teased.  
  
He was about to step out of shadow but a small throat clearing stopped him. "She's toying with you." His voice was like silk. "I'll take care of her, you can go." I looked toward his voice which was also to my left. I now had my back to the waterfall scene.   
  
I noticed his power level as the one outside the cottage window. "So you're the demon that was out spying."   
  
"Maybe I was." He said. "Do you have a name."  
  
"Why would I tell my name to someone I haven't even seen?"  
  
He didn't say anything but 'do you have a name' again. I sighed not saying anything. We stood there for about ten minutes. He wasn't going to give. "Stubborn aren't we?"  
  
"Hmph" Was all he said.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Fine. The name's Tara. Yours?"  
  
(Yoko's pov)  
  
For a moment she was acting like my stubborn little 7 year old niece. But when she said her name was Tara I could've died. "Tara?" I said.  
  
"Yea that's what I said. And your name would be?" She said.  
  
/Tara/ I thought. This was my little Tara. All those years of thievery and harded heart melted away when I looked at her. She did look like my niece, just older. She was like I remembered, long silver and purple hair, and gold eyes. Like mine. I looked back up from my memory to see that she was gone. I looked all around but didn't see her. So I sniffed her out.  
  
(Tara's pov)  
  
"Ugh. I will never go deep in the forest at night again." I said walking back home. I was out of the forest and in the meadow when I finally . "Could you stop following me and just come out." He jumped out of a tree and landed softly on the ground. He was in light this time so I could see him and I was taken back. The man that stood 10 feet from me was....was "Uncle Yoko?" I said no louder then a whisper. A small tear fell from my eye.  
  
But I got angry again and narrowed my eyes. "Who are you?"  
  
He smirked. I believe you know that question already. I straightened up. More tears fell from my eyes and I saw that he was crying a little too. But unlike his mine were angry mixed emotioned. "Where have you been?" I yelled through my tears.   
  
"Looking for you and your siblings." He said coming closer.   
  
I bit my lower lip. "Well you found us."  
  
"I have missed you kids." He said now only 5 feet from me. Our golden eyes meeting.  
  
"We've missed you too." I said back.   
  
"This is kind of strange." He said half laughing.  
  
"Yea I know. Meeting like this after some 49 years or so." I stepped foward and grabbed his hand. I looked up into those similiar eyes that we shared. They held so much. "Will you be staying now that you've found us?"  
  
He gasped. "No. I can't." He removed his hand from mine. Some new emotion in his voice.  
  
"Tara!" Setsuna called, breaking the nice little scene between me and my uncle. (A/N:not in that way)  
  
I raised myself some so I could kiss Yoko on the cheek. "Take care of yourself then, Uncle Yoko."  
  
"You too." He was already in the forest. "Bye"  
  
"Bye" I whispered.  
  
"Tara!" Setsuna said catching her breath.  
  
"What is it?" I asked. Hearing worry in her voice.  
  
"We're not prepared. We've been ambushed. There battling."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ura's men. There here. Himura and the team is trying there best to keep them out of the town but they're out number." She said breathless.  
  
"Come on." Worry rose in me as I grabbed her arm and ran.  
  
(Yoko's pov)  
  
I stopped 20 feet away to listen to there conversation. /Screw Ura. That good for nothing youkai. And why the change of name?/ I thought.   
  
"Yoko" said a dark voice. "Did you hear that?"  
  
"Which part, Hiei?"  
  
"The part about them being to busy to mind some thieves."  
  
I was silent. I couldn't steal from her, even though I did last time, I couldn't do it this time could I?  
  
"Well?" Hiei said impaiently.  
  
"Well what?" I said trying to pretend I didn't know what he meant.  
  
"Listen kitsune, I don't care if that girl is family, friend, or past lover. We are thieves and we live off what we steal."  
  
He was right and this village was no different. "Ok then. Lets go."

* * *

Good? Bad? You tell me in your review. I decided that I would make this a little longer then it originally would have been because of some scenes in the sequel. So I hoped you enjoyed and thanks for reading and reviewing. It makes me happy so keep it up.


	11. Daddy Dearest

Well this is going good. Thanks for reading and review. It make me a happy authoress to know that someone is out there reading my stories. Thanks Robin Autumn.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho. But I do own my characters and the story in my mind and heart. Which I love to write.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Daddy Dearest  
  
When Setsuna ran into town we found that houses were on fire. Those who were able to fight were fighting while others ran for safety.   
  
"Setsuna" I said grabbing a sword I found.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want you to gather every non fighter and get them to safety as quickly as you can ok?"  
  
"Yea yea I'm on it." She grabbed my arm. "Be careful Tara."  
  
I knodded and we were off in our separate directions.  
  
I went through town killing those who were here to do harm and helping those who were from town. I found Rin and Himura fighting a demon. It was two on one but the odds didn't really help. It seemed that Rin and Himura were running out of power, while the other demon seemed somewhat fine.   
  
I went to go help them but I was stopped by some dragoness demon. "Get out of my way, dragon." I said.  
  
"There's no way your getting past me." She said spreading her wings and pulling out two knives.  
  
I narrowed my eyes. "Rose sword" I called upon my family traited power. A 6 foot sword appeared. Its handle was made of gold and carved on it was a single rose. The sword was made of iron and metal and it also had roses carved on it.  
  
Metal clicked together and for the longest time we were in a stalemate. Until finally I got the upperhand and knocked her out. She was a good fighter and we both had our wounds. So after I quickly fixed my wounds I went to go help the boys.  
  
(Hiei's pov)  
  
Hahahaha. This village was by far the easiest and most wealthy place we have stolen from. The best part though was that they were so busy with this surprise attack that this was too easy for skilled thieves like myself. Even a first day thief would have no problems here. But for some reason tonight seemed to be different for a certain kitsune that I know.  
  
Yoko seemed to be in an unusual state of mind. He seemed nervious for some reason. I was watching the little moment he had with that female 2 hours ago but that shouldn't have made him this way, should it? I try asking him and he says 'I'm perfectly fine. If you paid more attention to this robbery as you do with asking that question we would be out of here.' Then he goes back to looking at stuff.  
  
(Yoko's pov)  
  
I keep having this mental battle. I have to steal in order to survive. However I am stealing from a place where my family is which could put them in danger. I have to but I shouldn't. So far the 'I have to' is winning. I hear all those demons fighting and being destoried. And I know that somewhere out there Tara and the rest are out there fighting and possibly dying, and that troubles me greatly.  
  
(no one's pov)  
  
Tara found the boys and a familiar but unfamiliar demon in a stalemate. All were breathing heavily and all wounded badly. Boys are boys and of course their shirts were either holding on by threads or off. After a moment of breathing they went back to fighting again.   
  
Their opponet was good. He was fast too. He was tall about 6'5" or 7', was a fox demon with cold ice blue eyes and grayish-blue hair. He looked so known to Tara but she could place his name or face. She was brought out of her trance when Himura was thrown through a tree.  
  
"Himura!" she yelled as she ran over to him to see if he was ok. He was alittle shaken and bruised but fine.  
  
Their opponet was busy fighting off Rin when he saw Tara in the aid of 'her boys'. This caught his interest as he smirked evilly.  
  
Tara was helping Himura when the demon dropped Rin on the ground and walked over to them.   
  
"Well well well. What do we have here?" His voice was dark and toying. Both Tara and Himura got up. Tara narrowed her eyes and spoke. "I don't know I was trying to figure that out. I was going for idiot but that doesn't seem to grow the flowers." She was indicating him and a small smirk came on his face and he laughed somewhat.  
  
"Oh looks we have a smart mouth." He stopped laughing and slapped Tara across the face. She landed on the ground hard but not before making a 360 degree turn. "Don't you know your place, female? You are to never disrespect your elders. Didn't anyone teach you?" He said kicking her.  
  
"Leave her alone you monster!" Rin got up and was charging with full power. The demon turned and hit Rin with his arm and Rin was thrown 30 feet into brush. Himura did the same and he had the same fate brought to him. This left Tara and the no-named demon, alone.  
  
"Who are you?" she said catching her breath from the slap.  
  
He smiled evilly. "Don't you reconize me?"  
  
"Should I?"  
  
He chuckled then looked in her eyes. "I'm Zac Ura. Your father."

* * *

Ohh a cliffy. Well not really but all the same. Another chapter done and several more to go. Thanks for reading and reviewing. 


	12. Yoko to the Rescue

Nothing much to say except thanks for all the reviews. My A/N: Zac is Ura and Ura is Zac, so I left his name as Ura.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho.

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Yoko to the Rescue  
  
Tara couldn't believe what she just heard. Her own father was raiding the town and he didn't seem to care. But then again he never really cared. She was still on the ground tring to take all the information in.   
  
He moved closer to her and she moved away from him. "What no hug for your father." He said laughing evilly. He flicked his wrist and Tara was thrown into a tree, or so he thought. When the dust and dirt clearned, Ura saw that the tree was fine and Tara was not to be seen. "What?" he growled.  
  
"Behind you." Tara snickered. Just as Ura turned around Tara was in the air kicking him. To Tara she seemed to be winning however Ura had a few tricks. He grabbed her ankle and swung her around a few times and this time she did hit a tree.  
  
By this time Himura and Rin were up and ready to fight again. They saw Tara fighting and went in to help her.  
  
It was three vs one for what seemed like forever when Ura made a dust storm and blew all three fighters in different directions. "That will teach them." He said going off in the direction Tara went.  
  
(back to the thieves and Yoko's pov)  
  
Bombs have been going off for the past hour or so and it wasn't getting any better. The place shook every few moments as we got the last of our goodies to leave.  
  
"I must say this was luck. Just look at all this stuff. And no one to stop us" Hiei said heading out the door.  
  
"Yea luck." I said smirking following him out.  
  
We stayed away from the battle as much as we could. Hiei wanted so much to go and be part of the 'party' and enjoy the thrill of the kill so with his super speed he was at the hideout and back within a flash. I tried to object but he was very fast.  
  
I ran the rest of the way to dropped off the goodies so I could go and find Hiei. I entered a secluded place in the woods and found that a numorous amount of the green grass had been turned up and in its place was dirt. I aslo found that a small tree was broken and there was some blood on it.  
  
"What on earth is this doing here? More importantly, what happened here?" For some reason I was very worried about whos' blood it was instead of just letting it pass. I was afraid it belonged to one of my family members and knowing that they lived here I had a right to be concerned.  
  
(back to the original scene; after Tara and co was thrown in different directions; in Tara's pov)  
  
I came out from the rubble with only a few bumps and bruises. However my left ankle hurt pretty bad. I checked it and it wasn't broken but it was sprained. After I completely got out of the mess I leaned against a tree and examed myself more. I had a small cut on my face, my ankle was sprained, and some smaller cuts all over, and through it all the cut on my right side below the rib cage seemed to have reopened after this long time.   
  
"Tsk tsk tsk." I heard someone's voice say. "You lived afterall. Your harder to kill then I thought." I narrowed my eyes. It was Ura.   
  
I winced in pain. I couldn't fight him, I was badly wounded. I got up slowly and ran. But I didn't get to far because I tripped over a root twisting my ankle more. I felt sick and faint from all the pain.   
  
"Well I am sorry we couldn't get to know eachother better, but I have somewhere I need to be. So I'll just make this quick and painless." Ura said coming at me with his sword in a dangerous deathly position.  
  
"The only quick death there be will be yours." Yoko said coming out of the trees countering Ura's attack.  
  
"Well well well, Yoko. Your the last fox I expected to see." Ura said.   
  
Yoko narrowed his eyes. "Leave her alone." He said in a dangerously low tone.  
  
"Aww and what? Ruin my fun. Now come on why would you want to do that for me, huh?" Ura said in a mocking voice.   
  
"I mean it. Leave now."  
  
"Now now now Yoko. This is our little fun. Sorry to disapoint you, but you weren't invited." At the flick of Ura's wrist Yoko was thrown 50 feet away. "Now," he said looking back towards me, "where were we?" He laughed. "Oh I remember. I was going to make your death quick and painless."

* * *

Ok ok. I know it says 'Yoko to the Rescue' but he didn't really rescue. I couldn't come up with any other name for the chapter. Besides Yoko did come try and rescue before he was thrown in the air. Anyway you tell me what you thought. :) Thanks for reading, reviewing, and sticking with the story and me all throught out these past chapters. 


	13. Tara's New Power

Being banned from ff.n sucks, but atleast I could come up with multiple chapters. Anyway on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Tara's New Power  
  
Ura charged at Tara, who moved out of the way just in time. With Yoko out of play for the moment Ura had an unfair advantage against Tara, which he was using to the full extent.  
  
"Stop running. Your only delaying the inevitable." He said taking his sword and stopping it in front of Tara so she couldn't move forward. "There see much better." He smirked.  
  
/He's right about one thing/ she thought /I better stop running. My energy is low and this blood loss isn't helping much./ Ura's laugh brought Tara back to reality; so to say. "What are you laughing at?" She snaped.  
  
"It's a shame that Kae(Kay) made you kids believe that I was the enemy. When it was her that was the enemy."   
  
"Shut up." Tara said angry tears forming. "No one gave you the right to say my mother's name. She wasn't the enemy, you were and are."  
  
"What makes someone an enemy?" He said. We were in a battle circle, going round and round slowly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Really. How does one become an enemy?"  
  
Tara stood straight coming out of her fighting stance. /How does one become that. How is an enemy formed. There was always a line between good guys and bad. But it was never really asked on how one became good or bad./ Questions flooded Tara's mind on this. She knew, she just never truly thought about it. And now that she did, she didn't know how to answer.  
  
It didn't matter however for when she turned her attention back to the battle Ura was gone. "Wha.." She couldn't finish because a strong power blast threw her more then twice that of which Yoko what thrown.  
  
Yoko was awake again and saw the power blast and nothing else. He didn't know wheter or not it was from Ura or Tara. So he got up to investigate. It didn't take him long to return to the fighting area and he didn't like what he found. "Ura!" He said surprisingly.  
  
"Who were you expecting? Tara?" He said smirking again.  
  
"What did you do to her?"  
  
"I knew that question would throw her off her game. I got rid of her, just like I said I would. She's was dangerous and needed to be done a favor."  
  
Yoko was going to ask him on what he meant by Tara being dangerous but a laugh replaced his words. It was unfamiliar and yet familiar, as well as the voice the laugh belonged to.  
  
Both Ura and Yoko looked around. "Who's there?" Ura asked somewhat afraid.  
  
The voice laughed again as the wind started up. "I am sad that you would not know your own kin." Tara floated down from the sky. A purplish light surrounded her and her eyes were glowing white.  
  
"T-Tara? Honey i-is that you?" Ura stuttered. With one glance from her Ura was thrown far and was not to be seen the rest of the night.  
  
Yoko laughed. "That'll teach him. You did a great job Tara." Yoko tried to move but seemed glued to the spot. "Hey!" He looked up at her. She was looking toward the place she threw Ura. "Tara!" He yelled. She looked at him and he too was pushed against a tree. "What's gotten into you?" He asked when he recollected himself. She cocked her head to the left as if trying to understand what he was saying. A tree branch was coming in fast on Yoko's right, while another was coming down on him. He dodged both, in confusion to why she was attacking him.  
  
/Uncle Yoko! Please help me. I-I can't control this./ She screamed in his mind. He gasps. She was out of control with her newly founded power.  
  
"Try to control yourself." He yelled to her. In response objects were thrown at him some hitting, some not. She was still floating which gave her more of an advantage. Finally after dodging so many attacks he thought it was his turn to change the play out.   
  
"I'm sorry to do this to you." He said pulling out a small seed from his pocket. He flung it at her.  
  
Small shocks went through her body as the seed took effect, bring her back to her normal self. Yoko caught her as she fell. Her eyes opened slightly and a small smile appeared on her face when she saw Yoko. However between the blood loss, control loss, and shock waves she quickly fell unconscious.

* * *

Well did you like? It took me a few moments to come up with a good beginning but I am finished. Thanks for reading and reviewing. :) 


	14. Bad News

Please forgive me for not updating. As you can see has deleted two of my stories so I didn't have update access for double the time. Plus I have been busily doing other stuff as well. However I am back so don't worry...not that anyone was right?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Bad News  
  
Yoko carried Tara back to the village, or what was left of it. Between Ura's and Himura's soldiers there wasn't much of a town left. Most of it laid in ruins under small fires and stuff.  
  
Yoko laid Tara down on one of the only trees left standing. "You'll be safe here until someone finds you." He whispered to her, kissing her softly on the forehead.  
  
She moaned in pain. "No." She said half dazed and in a whisper. "I'm ok. I'll come with you."  
  
He looked in her eyes. "No not this time. You can't come with me. You need to rest."  
  
"B-but what if you get hurt?"  
  
Yoko smiled. Tara always cared about others first. "I'll be fine, I promise." He got up and as he did fog surrounded him and when it cleared he was gone.  
  
/Talk about a family reunion./ Tara thought getting up from the ground. /I don't need rest, this village needs all the help it can get./ She swayed some and held the tree for balance. She looked around. The whole town was in ruin. Houses and even some demons her father and the war he brought.  
  
"Lady Tara." Said a soldier. She turned around. "Oh good I have found you. We've been looking for you."  
  
"Oh well you've found me. Is the battle still going on?"  
  
"Yes my lady and unfortunitly I inform that they are winning."  
  
"Oh no. This is bad. We'll need more soldiers." The soldier knodded in agreement. "Anyway why were you looking for me Kenzo?" Tara asked.  
  
He looked down. "I think you should come with me." Kenzo started to lead the way. Tara didn't like the sound of his voice and followed closely, afraid of what may have happened.  
  
He lead Tara to one of the only houses left standing. Some of the reasons it was still standing was that is was protected by a demon barrier and it was secretly hidden on the other side of the village. The soldier held some vines back so Tara could get through and knock on the door.  
  
"Who's there?" Asked a voice from behind the door.  
  
"Lady Tara and Captain Kenzo." Answered the soldier. The demon behind the door seemed to hesitate for a moment and there were voices talking then finally locks were unlocked and the door was open.  
  
"Forgive me for taking so long to open the door my lady." The door demon said when he saw Tara and the soldier walk in. "And forgive me Captain for not believing you."  
  
"Don't worry about it, security is tight." Tara said to the door demon. "You're doing your door job well. Keep it up."  
  
"Yes my lady." He bowed then went back to his duty.  
  
"Maam this way." Kenzo said entering a room.  
  
The room was big and it smelled of blood and death. There were doctor demons and nurses running around trying there best not to lose to many.  
  
"Where did they all come from?" Tara said befaffled. There were no doctors in there village.  
  
"They came from Spirit World. Lord Koenma sent them when he heard that terrible battles were going on in Demon World. He also sent word for more soldiers but they probably wont be hear until the battle is over."  
  
"Lady Tachi, Captain Tokogero." Said an approaching doctor; who was covered in blood. "Have you told her yet or did you bring her here to let someone else tell her.  
  
"Doctor." Said Tokogero. "No I haven't told her yet. I thought she should her it from an expert."  
  
"Hear what?" Tara said getting worried.  
  
The doctor started to talk to Tara as he lead her to a back room. Kenzo followed. "Well you see this is a tough battle..."  
  
"Just cut to the chase please, don't coat it." Tara interupted him.  
  
"Oh of course. We've found both Himura and Rin badly wounded. We've had our best doctors and nurses go over them and we've tried our best but..."  
  
"But what?" Tara said unshead tears in her eyes. "Please don't tell me that I've lost them." She started to cry.  
  
The doctor looked to Kenzo then back to Tara and stopped at a door. "You must forgive us we've tried our best. Rin is badly hurt but we've finally got him in a stable condition. However Himura was badly wounded, he lost a lot of blood and he got to us later then Rin did."  
  
"I-is he gone?" Tara asked tears still falling.  
  
"No he's not gone but he doesn't seem to be getting better."  
  
"Can I see them? Alone? Please."  
  
"I'm sure the doctor will let you." Kenzo said hugging Tara.  
  
"Yes you can see them alone. There right through the door whenever your ready you can go."  
  
"Thank you doctor." Kenzo said. "I'm right out side this door if you need me, ok my lady."  
  
Tara nodded her head went to the door, breathed a few breathes and went in. Inside there was a desk, some chairs, a few nurses, and two beds with Himura and Rin laying on them.  
  
"Excuse me but I need some time alone with them." Tara told the nurses.  
  
"Of course maam." One nurse said. She shooed the rest of the nurses out and left herself, leaving Tara and the two injuried fox demons.  
  
Rin was the first to make any noise so she walked over to him first. His right eye was bruised and his head was in a bandage. He was pretty beat up. He had a major cut on his left leg and a stab wound on his side.  
  
"Rin?" She asked as she squeezed his hand. "Rin, how do you feel?"  
  
He breathed in a painful breath and opened his eyes slowly. "I'm not as bad as he is." He said indicating Himura. "We were so close." He breathed again. "But apparently we were furter then we hoped."  
  
"It's horrible out there. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help."  
  
"No I'm glad you weren't out there. You may have gotten hurt or worst, and I wouldn't like that." Rin smiled at Tara. She wanted to ask what happened but Rin got to it first. "You want to know what happened out there don't you?"  
  
Tara was going to say something when the head nurse came in. "I'm sorry to bother you but they need their rest."  
  
Tara sighed. "Ok I'll be out in a few." The nurse nodded and left. Tara turned back to Rin. "I'll be in later to check on you ok." She bent down and kissed him on the forehead and then slowly went over to Himura. He was beat up pretty bad too. He had at least twice as more wounds as Rin did. A nurse came in and smiled at Tara then sat down at the desk. Tara concluded that she was one of those 'watch' nurses.  
  
When Tara left the hospital wing of the building she went over to the cafiteria wing. There weren't too many people there because most were in the hospital wing, so she sat and ate alone with the exception of a few people coming and going.  
  
"It was him, you know." Said a mysterious female voice. "The dark one with the dragon and flames."  
  
Tara sighed. "Hm." She would have figured much. She remembers the dark one very well. He was the one who killed her sister and family. "Is he still here Katsumi?"  
  
Katsumi raised her brows she wondered what Tara was up to.  
  
"Well?" Tara asked.  
  
Katsumi had a bad feeling but still consented with her cryistal ball. "Yes he is here."  
  
"Good." Tara said opening her golden eyes which held an evil glint.  
  
"Don't do something stupid Tara. There is something displeasing on the horizon." Katsumi said as she disappeared.  
  
"Who was that?" Kenzo said walking up to the female fox.  
  
"It was an old friend of mine. Listen Kenzo can you stay alert on Rin and Himura's conditions?"  
  
"Um sure. It sounds like you're going somewhere."  
  
"I'll be back later. Thanks." and with that Tara left out the door to go and find this dark one with the dragon. /This time he'll pay for what he has done./ Tara thought going out onto the burning land.

* * *

Finally this chapter is finished. I had writers block for awhile there, but I have finished. Anyway I hope you have enjoyed and thanks for reading. I don't know if this will be the only chapter I update because my family and I are going on a summer vacation trip before school starts on the 30th. Anyway I wonder what Katsumi said about something being displeasing? I know but do you? Plus I have put in a twist and I have been giving some hints throughout some of the chapters. You're willing to guess what the twist is but if you don't want to you can wait until I reveil. However I won't reveil my happy little twist until the sequel. Evil aren't I. lol. Well I'm sure you're tired of reading what I am writing and want to get on with the story so I'll let you go and write the next chapter. 


	15. Yoko's Scar

Hello. Thanks for the review. Um I don't know when Hiei mastered the dragon? I'm kind of doing this story backwards. Um yea the dark one is Hiei but I won't say his name in this story because of the sequel. Everything is going with the Sequel so I can't reveal to much. lol. So Hiei will be known as the dark one when someone talks about him, but I'll use his name. Confusing I know. I'm confused myself. Please bare with me here, after all I have been up for a while now. .  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Yoko's Scar  
  
When Tara left the building she immediately went looking for this dark one. She didn't know where to look but if it took all night and all morning she would find him. She was running when something black and quick caught her eyes, it was him.  
  
He seemed to notice he was being watched and looked over to her. He smiled when he figured who she was. "So have you come to die as well?" His voice was smooth and dark, just like the one voice she heard when she found her uncle and he found her.  
  
She smirked. "No but I was wondering the same for you." Tara said lunging at him.  
  
They fought, not letting the other get the better hand. Presently they both had minor cuts and bruises but they didn't give up.  
  
Setsuna who stayed at the Tachi Residents now walked through the burned down town. Fear struck her as it was that the only demons she found were dead or close to it.  
  
Before she knew it her and another ran into eachother and landed on the ground with a loud thump. When Setsuna composed herself she found words. "Please excuse me. I'm sorry. I must have not...." She stopped for the sight in front of her.  
  
A handsome silver fox was sitting across from her also composing himself from the recent encounter. He was so cute and she couldn't help but stare in awe at him. He was wearing a silver and very light blue tunic. His hair and tail were of a silver color and his eyes were both the brightest and darkest gold she ever saw. To her, he looked like a fox prince who just walked out of a dream.  
  
"I'm sorry for bumping into you." He said taking her away from her dreamly moment. He got up  
  
She blinked a few times. "Oh no it is not your fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." Her voice was solf and comforting. "Are you alright, sir?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine. Here." He extended his hand to help her up. Shyly she excepted it.  
  
(Yoko's pov)  
  
She seemed fragile yet strong in a sense. Her hair was of a berry color and her tail and ears were of a navy. But what attracted me the most to her was her bright eyes. They were of the brightest lime green that they seemed to glow in the moonlight. I found myself staring at her, getting lost in her eyes.  
  
(regular pov)  
  
Both, realizing that they were staring, blushed. Someone would have said something when the temperature seemed to drop drastically. Even though it was winter and it was cold, it wasn't as cold as it was at that moment. Someone called a power and there was a loud 'BOOM' noise then all was quiet.  
  
Yoko looked at Setsuna and she looked at him then they ran in the direction from which the noise was heard.  
  
Both the Hiei and Tara leaned against trees, catching their breaths.  
  
Hiei smiled. "What are you smiling about?" Tara said.  
  
"Just thinking of how fun it has been leading you on." He said still smiling.  
  
Tara scoffed. "Leading me, huh? I think not. You just can't beat me that easily, if at all." She challenged.  
  
Hiei stood up off the tree. "We shall see who beats who." He challenged back.  
  
Tara did the same. "I agree." She pulled out a blue rose. "Ice Blue Rose Whip." She directed her attack towards Hiei.  
  
Tara's attack stopped short as it hit a different opponet. She swallowed hard as tears brimed her eyes. She couldn't, didn't, want to believe who stopped her attack. "But why, Uncle Yoko?  
  
Everyone seemed to hold their breaths for his answer. Even Hiei, the dark one, awaited an answer.  
  
Yoko held his left eye, where the whip cut him. "Someone had to stop this before someone lost their life."  
  
"But..." She began.  
  
"Both of you can't hurt eachother. I'm sorry but I won't allow it." Yoko said sternly. Setsuna just stood knowing that she shouldn't speak and plus she was to stun to speak. How was it that this fox demon she just met be her best friends uncle? And how did he know the demon she was fighting?...

* * *

Hahahahaha...a cliff hanger. What do you think? I thought it was good. So does my friend. Well until next time. Ja ne. 


	16. Broken Hearts

Hey there again. Ohhh lots of new reviews. Thanks. Here's the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Broken Hearts  
  
"What do you think you're doing, fox?" Hiei yelled angerily. "I had her right where I wanted her."  
  
Yoko turned to him. "I can't let you hurt her." Then he turned to Tara. "And I can't let you hurt him."  
  
"Why not?" Setsuna said, stepping between Tara and Yoko, unknowing of the whole situation.  
  
Yoko shot a cold stare in Setsuna and Tara's direction. "This is of no importance to either of you, so drop it" he said icily. With that he turned swiftly and stomped off into the night.  
  
Setsuna and Tara were taken totally by surprise from the mood swing Yoko had obviously just had.  
  
"Does he do that often?" Setsuna asked Tara with hesitation, wondering if his keen sense of hearing could pick up her comment.  
  
"No...he doesn't." Tara said with a distant look in her eyes, her heart felt as if it had shattered when he spoke to her like an inferior being. That was the first time he had ever done that....ever.  
  
Meanwhile Hiei has been leaning against a tree, watching the whole scene unfold before him. He saw his thieving partner be unusually cold toward his own niece.  
  
"We'll finish this later wench." Hiei yelled at Tara as he darted off into the forest.  
  
Tara didn't even hear his shouted challenge, she stood there with an emotionless stare on her face. She was hurt....hurt badly by the words Yoko had said. She hadn't seen him in almost 46 years and his words were so cutting. She collapsed to the ground, her chest heaving with sadness. Setsuna dropped to her side.  
  
"Are you ok?" Setsuna said with alarm lacing her voice.  
  
"I'm fine..." Tara replied softly.  
  
Tears started to form in her golden eyes, and streamed down her cheeks. Setsuna wiped away her tears.  
  
"Look, it'll be ok, Yoko...he didn't mean what he said." Setsuna said tenderly.  
  
Setsuna helped Tara to her feet and walked her back to the tiny village where they lived. Unknown to the saddness that started to cover everyone's heart.

* * *

Haha another cliffy. Hope you have enjoyed. 


	17. Intruder

Continue of the last chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Intruders  
  
Meanwhile, in the forest, Yoko was toiling with his own emotions. The moon is shining throught the branches and casting shadows everywhere.  
  
(pov of Yoko)  
  
Why did I shout at her?! I should have never done that...she'll be heart broken.  
  
(regular pov)  
  
Yoko sighs, and kicks at the ground, cursing at himself out loud. Then all of a sudden an unusual shadow leeped down in front of him, scaring the bejesus out of Yoko, it was Hiei.  
  
"What are you doing!" Yoko said, trying to regain his composure.  
  
"Just seeing where you were headed in such a huff." Hiei replied with calmness.  
  
"Hmph..." Yoko gestured, and started walking again.  
  
Hiei followed at his side. They were going back to their lair. Soon they were at the entrance way to their hideaway. It was concealed by a small waterfall, Yoko pushed a small rock and the water parted for them to enter. Inside there were weapons of every kind. And the loot they had stolen from the village, of course.  
  
They stopped dead in their tracks when they heard unusual sounds coming from the back of the cave.  
  
"Do you hear that?" Yoko said in a low whisper, putting his arm in front of Hiei. He twitched his ears to pick up any faint sounds. He also sniffs the air to see if he knows what kind of creature there is in there with them. "How interesting...a bat demon..." Yoko said with humor in his voice. He licked his fangs and smirked. "I think we have some business to attend to in here."  
  
(in the back of the cave)  
  
The intruder was indeed a bat demon...a very powerful one too. However he enjoyed stealing just as much as Hiei and Yoko. He picked up an ancient vase, that had opals and sapphires inlaid on it.  
  
"Very pretty indeed." He said, turning the vase, in the light to see the faceted jewels sparkle. He chuckled to himself.  
  
He moved quickly through the belongings of the fools who lived here. /Such idiots/. Then he stopped, tweeked his ears....he heard someone..no..two beings enter the cave. He grinned and listened more.  
  
He heard one of them say "Do you hear that?" and "How interesting...a bat demon..." He smirked with satisfaction at hearing them know what he was.  
  
"Yes you're right morons" He yelled to Yoko and Hiei.  
  
He walked out to the living area of the cave, where Yoko and Hiei were standing. He had a large sack filled with things he had stolen from that day hung over his shoulder.  
  
"You dare call us fools when you are the one who just got busted stealing our goods?" Hiei said cockly.  
  
"Didn't you just steal these yourself?" He said smoothly, knowing it would piss off Hiei.  
  
Hiei growled at him.  
  
"Oh such a short temper, that'll get you killed one of these days." He said with sarcasm dripping like venom from his mouth.  
  
Yoko moved forward, he was getting tired of his partner being insulted. Not to mention, this ama had just called him a moron.  
  
"Are you prepared to die?" Yoko said calmly. This was a perfect excuse to get rid of his anger at himself.  
  
"Are you insinuating that you, a fox, could kill me?" He said snickering.  
  
"What's your name? I'd like to know the names of victims before I slit their throat." Hiei said with anger beginning to bubble up.  
  
"It's Kuronue, Mr. Slit My Throat." Kuronue said cunningly, bowing at them. "The greatest theif of the Makai ever." He shot a smile at them, showing off his glittering fangs.  
  
"Oh really, Kuronue huh, I've heard of this dolt before, he pilages other thiefs hideouts." Yoko said knowingly.  
  
"Hn...this should be easy then" Hiei said while he unsheathed his katana, it glinted in the light given off by the plants that lit the cave.  
  
Yoko looked at Hiei, obviously his friend was at the end of his rope. =Hiei don't be so hasty I have this taken care of, that idiot won't know what hit him= Yoko telepathically told Hiei. =fine but you better hope it's good or I'll take out this anger on you= Hiei replied.  
  
Yoko turned back and smiled.  
  
"What are you smiling at foxxxxxx!!" Kuronue said startled as he was hoisted into mid air by one of Yoko's plants.  
  
Kuronue is now dangling in front of Yoko and Hiei. Yoko laughs with satisfation. Hiei even chuckled at the sight of him dangling like a ragdoll before them.  
  
"LET ME DOWN YOU BAKA AMAS!! YOU TWO ARE SOME SON OF A...." Kuronue vented angrily.  
  
"Tsk Tsk Tsk" Hiei said wagging his finger in Kuronue's face. "Such language isn't needed." Hiei laughed at his own insult.  
  
Kuronue snapped at his finger, trying to bite it. Hiei pulled his finger back protectively.  
  
"Canable" Hiei snapped at him.  
  
Kuronue narrowed his violet eyes at the cocky fire demon and crossed his arms."You two have no sense of humor you know, I was only sporting with you two." Kuronue said regaining his calm.  
  
"I see, when you're cornered you try to smooth talk your way out of the situation." Yoko said while he walked casually over to the sack of their loot. He picks it up and walks to the back of the cave to put it back.  
  
While Yoko was gone, Kuronue was studying Hiei.  
  
"So you're the legendary Hiei, master swordsman of the Makai, owner of the Dragon of the Darkness Flame...it's a pleasure to meet you." Kuronue said with a hint of humor in his voice.  
  
"Don't try any of that cra....yes I am the legendary Hiei." Hiei said with delight at being reveared. Nonetheless, he put the tip of his katana at Kuronue's throat, pushing it slightly into his skin, making it bleed a bit.  
  
Kuronue noticed that he was some what winning Hiei over, perhaps he could get him to cut him down from this plant contraption.  
  
"I thought so, you're known all over the Demon World, feared and idolized." Kuronue said soothingly.  
  
"Hmm..." Hiei said. He dropped his katana back down, he was being hypnotized by his captive. His eyes started to glaze over.  
  
Kuronue smirked at the sight of the great Hiei being overcome with his own powers.  
  
"You know, I could make you even more popular throughout this world....maybe even the Reikai and Ningenkai." Kuronue said slickly. "If you cut me down, there are unboundless possibilities for you, perhaps you could become the ruler of the Makai."  
  
Hiei was completely taken over, his eyes had turned a weird light pink. And his mouth was contorted into a goofy grin. "Ok I'll release you." Hiei said robotically.  
  
Kuronue smiled, he loved it when his powers worked correctly. But just as Hiei was raising his katana to cut him down, Yoko walked back in.  
  
"HIEI WHAT THE SEVEN HELLS ARE YOU DOING!!!!" Yoko screamed at him.  
  
Hiei suddenly snapped back to the real world. He blinked confusingly.  
  
"What...am I doing?" Hiei said perplexed. He looked up and saw his katana an inch away from cutting the vine that held Kuronue in the air.  
  
"Seems that you were about to cut that idiot down!" Yoko said angrily, he thought that Hiei was betraying him.  
  
"I didn't...I don't......I'm so confused!!" Hiei said dumbfounded, he dropped his katana to the ground.  
  
Kuronue watched them bicker with his head going back and forth to the two fighting parties. Much like watching a ping pong game. He suddenly busted out laughing.  
  
"You two are definately a weird pair, the best buds at one moment and at each others throats the next." Kuronue mused.  
  
They both looked at him with flames in their eyes.  
  
"SHUT UP!!" Both Hiei and Yoko shouted at the top of their lungs at once.  
  
"OK you don't have to yell." Kuronue shouted back.  
  
Hiei looked at Kuronue suspiciously.  
  
"I remember him talking about how much of a big shot I supposedly am in the three worlds..." Hiei said to Yoko, trying to explain himself.  
  
"...Facinating..." Yoko said as he looked at Kuronue. He shot daggars at him, he knew what he had done now. "You know Hiei, I've heard that bat demons have an uncanny ability to hypnotize people and demons." Yoko said smoothly, knowing he had just bursted the little bubble that had kept Kuronue's butt out of trouble.  
  
"I see." Hiei replied.  
  
Kuronue flinched at the fact that he had just been found out. He put on an innocent looking face.  
  
"Honestly I've never heard that bat demons could do any such things." Kuronue said trying to slither his way out of this too.  
  
Yoko walked over directly in front of Kuronue's face. Kuronue could feel his breath on his face.  
  
"Someone needs to brush their fangs better....or get a Tic Tac." Kuronue jested, waving his hand in front of his face.  
  
"And someone else needs to shut their big trap before their voice box is ripped out." Yoko threatened.  
  
Yoko then turned slightly, breathed into his hand and smelled his breath, it didn't stink. He turned back around and sneered at Kuronue. He had a big grin on his face.  
  
"You know...you're not that bad, for a numbskull." Yoko said smiling at him. He liked this guy's wry sense of humor.  
  
With that Yoko cut Kuronue down. Kuronue fell face first onto the ground.  
  
"Damn, you think you coulda let me down a little more gently." Kuronue growled, rubbing his head.  
  
"Nope." Yoko laughed, he put out a hand offering to help him up.  
  
"Hm.." Kuronue took his hand and stood up.  
  
Hiei couldn't believe what his partner had just done. He had bit his head off when he accidently almost cut the moron down!  
  
"You mean to tell me, after biting my head off, it's perfectly fine for you to let this imbecile down?!" Hiei yelled at Yoko.  
  
"Yes absolutely fine." Kuronue said to Hiei.  
  
"Did I ask you?" Hiei said to the bat demon.  
  
"I dunno, I just thought I'd add my two cence." Kuronue said laughing.  
  
"Come on Hiei, he could be a good addition to our theiving team." Yoko said trying to get Hiei to calm down.  
  
"Hn...whatever, I just don't want that idiot being a leech." Hiei said coldly.  
  
"Well I do suppose it would be fun to steal with the greatest thief in the Makai and his friend." Kuronue thought out loud.  
  
"I thought you were, quote on quote 'the greastest thief in the Makai'?" Hiei said smugly, while he made the little quote things with his fingers.  
  
Kuronue just laughed nervously. Soon they were all laughing at the smart remark Hiei had said. And that is how a new alliance was made.

* * *

(smiles) A wonderful past two chapters if you ask me. Kudos to my best friend 'sexyrulerofkurama' for helping me with these chapters. Actually she wrote them. I didn't do much, just watched. (nods) Well thanks for reading.....and reviewing. 


	18. A Life So Changed

Hello everyone. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Hope you have enjoyed the story so far. There are two songs that I think would go good with this chapter. 'Hym to the Sea' off the 'Titanic' soundtrack, or 'Boadicea' by Enya. If you don't know either then I guess you can come up with a song.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho, or the songs mentioned above.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: A Life So Changed  
  
Setsuna stopped helping Tara after she said she was fine and could help herself.  
  
"To think I thought he was nice." Setsuna stated  
  
"Oh but he is, most of the time." Tara argued, hesitant to add the last part.  
  
Both girls stopped. "Did you feel that Tara?" Setsuna asked.  
  
Tara looked down while more tears fell and said a small prayer. "Yes I did."  
  
"Another soul parting from us." said a third voice. It was Katsumi.  
  
"Himura." Setsuna whispered, also saying a small prayer and crying.  
  
(2 days later)  
  
Those who were left from the battle, and were capible, buried the dead. Winter laid a new blanket of snow on the ground and in a way it was a nice burial when it fell.  
  
After awhile everyone gathered together and talked for a while.  
  
"They seem to be recovering." Setsuna said walking up to Tara and Katsumi.  
  
"Maybe alittle. It will take time to heal fully, but even then they will still have scars of the past." Tara responded looking upon the small group of only about 15 or 20 demons. She sighed. "I suppose they will leave eventually and find a new place to live."  
  
"I see." Setsuna looked at the group as well. "Where's Rin?"  
  
"Some people from Spirit World came for Himura this morning so Rin went with them even though I protested and told him that he needed his rest. He went anyway." Tara said letting tears fall freely.  
  
"Will you also go to the Reikia, Tara?" Katsumi questioned.  
  
"I suppose." She looked down. So much has happened within a few days and everything was going so fast. "What of you two. Where will you go?"  
  
"I'll travel around. I don't stay in one place anyway, unless I have a reason." Katsumi answered.  
  
"Hm, I'll find somewhere to go. Maybe I'll go back home for a time." Setsuna shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"What about the tournament?" Katsumi asked.  
  
"It was to bring out Ura and his men but because of what happend earlier it will take some time for both sides to regroup"  
  
"What's that?" Setsuna inquired pointing to the sky.  
  
They watched as the black dot from the sky formed into a person on an ore. The girl floated down to the ground and landed a few feet from Tara and them. She walked over and bowed. "I'm Yumi. Can you please direct me to Tara." She asked somewhat cheerfully.  
  
"I'm Tara. What can I do for you?"  
  
Yumi smiled. "I've been sent by Rin. He says that your room in the Spirit World is ready."  
  
"Oh ok that was quick. Thank you Yumi." Tara bowed.  
  
"My pleasure." She said jumping back on her ore and floating. "The Makai doesn't seem that bad."  
  
"I'll take my leave. See you around." Katsumi said as she disappeared.  
  
"Yes I should take mine as well, Tara." Setsuna declared, turning to Tara. "Take good care of yourself ok."  
  
"I will and you too."  
  
They hugged eachother has they waved bye until they couldn't see the other.  
  
"They seem like nice friends." Yumi flew to Tara's side.  
  
"They are, and it will different without them around."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Well time for a new life again. Lets go to the Spirit World." Tara stated.  
  
"Of Course." Yumi dropped to the ground and opened an enterance between the worlds.  
  
(few days later)  
  
There was a soft knock at the Tachi door. "Come in." Called Rin.  
  
"How are you feeling Rin?" It was Yumi.  
  
"I've been confined to do as little as possible." He said sarcastically from another room. He sat up in the bed he was in. "But I'm fine."  
  
"Oh." She said smiling.  
  
"Anyway, is there something that you need?" He came out from the bedroom.  
  
"Well I was told that perhaps you all would like something to eat. So I brought this up." Said said indicating to a tray of hot food.  
  
"Hmm smells good." Rin walked over to the table where Yumi put the food down.  
  
"So where's Tara?" She questioned. "There's lots of food here. I'd hate for her to miss out."  
  
"Hm good question. She seems so different now then she did before. Something must have happened that night that changed her." He drank some tea. "She won't miss out. We can put the extra food somewhere."  
  
Yumi shrugged. She only knew the Tachi's for about week, so she didn't know what he meant by Tara being changed. But she did act differently then Yumi would expect.  
  
"I wonder what could have happened." Yumi whispered to herself.

* * *

There another chapter down before school starts. I have love writing this story and I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed throughout. There are only a few chapters left if I calculate right and then this lovely part will come to an end. But don't worry I'll have a sequel for sure, plus I have that twist to fill out as well. I would give you all a hint but I'm afraid that I may give away my little secret so I won't say anything. Oh and if 'sexyrulerofkurama' is reading; Don't give anything away if you know what my secret could be got it. Oh and by the way you should read her work it is very good. Well thanks again. On to the next chapter. 


	19. SDF: The Spirit Defence Force

Hey hope you're ready for another chapter. Sorry if my story is confusing in some areas and sorry if it skips ahead too much. Well thanks for reading.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho, just my characters.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: SDF: The Spirit Defence Force (from the new dvd)  
  
As the days turned into months things shifted to a steady and calm pace.  
  
"I know it's been two months since the death of your brother but my father wants to get things back in motion." Koenma stood on his chair explaining as Rin and Tara sat down.  
  
They were called in after dinner because Koenma wanted to talk business with them.  
  
"Ok but what is it that he wants put back in motion? And why is it that we are needed?" Rin asked. He recovered from his wounds successfully and was now allowed to leave his confinement, which Tara set for him.  
  
Koenma folded his arms behind him. "Are you aware of the SDF?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"The SDF is a special elite group that my father trains. They protect those who can't protect themselves so to say."  
  
"Ok but why are you telling us this?" Tara quietly asked.  
  
"I'm telling you this because Himura was training under this program. He wanted you two to be in as well but because of what happened....well you know." Koenma sat into his chair.  
  
"I see." Rin breathed  
  
"It will only take about six weeks to complete. I have papers here that you can sign and we'll have you started next week if you'd like."  
  
Protecting those who can't protect themselves. It sounded safe enough. "Is there anything else?" Tara spoke softly.  
  
Koenma thought about it. "Hm well now since you mentioned it, you will also be fighting against some of the rebel demons who would want to be disruptive and cross between the boarders of the three worlds. And depending on the situation you will sometimes guard palaces in the Reikai from thieves and such."  
  
Tara looked down.  
  
Rin looked at her, wondering what she was thinking. "Can we think on this Koenma?"  
  
"Of course. I'll give you the papers and you can fill them out or not. It's your choice. Let me know what you decide." He handed the papers to Rin. "I'll be seeing you then."  
  
"Yes thank you." Rin and Tara got up, bowed, and then left the Spirit Prince to the do the work on his desk.  
  
When they got back to their room Rin sat down and looked through the documents. "They're a pretty good force from what this says."  
  
"I would expect no less from King Yama and his force." Tara walked up behind Rin and wrapped her arms around him laying her head on his left shoulder. "Sounds as if it will be fun too."  
  
Rin laughed. "Yes perhaps, but it also says that they will only be used in the stricts of emergency. When all else fails the SDF is the last defence for the worlds."  
  
Tara shrugged and sat down, letting go of Rin. "So we won't be called on very often. We can enjoy life as it goes. We can help around still."  
  
Rin looked at Tara. There was a playful glint in her eyes. "Where are you going with this, darling?"  
  
She raised her hands in inocents. "I'm not going anywhere with anything. Just stating the ovious." The glint never left her eyes.  
  
"Uh huh." Rin said not believing her.  
  
"I'm going to go take a bath, get ready for the night." She kissed him and off she went.  
  
"Yea and I'll sit and read this over." He called after her.  
  
"Ok" She called back.  
  
He read the papers throughly making sure he didn't miss anything. The shower in the other room shut off and a few moment later Tara emerged dry and clean. "Some tea?"  
  
He sighed. "Why not." She poured two cups and sat down next to him.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"It's about the document. It said that depending on the situation SDF could possibly have to go to different parts of the three worlds."  
  
"Oh and what's so wrong with that?" She asked softly.  
  
"We're demons Tara. We can only go to two of the three. I suppose we would have to get a human side if we were to join the SDF to the Ningenkai."  
  
She thought for a moment. "Perhaps we'll only join them during the times that don't go to the human world."  
  
"Yes but what if something happens and they have to go there. They'll need every individual."  
  
Tara signed. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to help out the worlds but she didn't want to become half human. She got up from her chair. "Lets talk about this tomorrow ok. I'm alittle tired." She kissed Rin on the cheek and went to bed.  
  
What can they do. Can they join the SDF even without getting a human side? Who knows. Not even I do, lol.

* * *

Anyway I'm glad I got another chapter in before I had to get ready for school. Well hope you have enjoyed. Thanks for reading and reviewing I really appreciated. 


	20. Making a Decision

Wow I can't believe this is the twentith chapter but it is. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Making a Decision  
  
Tara woke up early the next morning. She hasn't really been able to sleep good since the incident with her uncle. She signed and looked over to Rin, he was willing to risk his demon side to gain a human side so he could protect others. But she was hesitant, not ready, something was holding her back and she didn't like it.  
  
She got out of bed quietly and went downstairs into the kitchen. After making a small breakfast, leaving some for Rin, she out on the patio which opened up to a small garden. It was very pretty, it had all sorts of flowers and vines growing and in the middle was a fountain. She walked over and smelled one of the lilies that were waking from the morning.  
  
"Hm." Someone's power caught her attention, she smiled. "You know if you're trying to attack someone you should conceal your power more......Katsumi."  
  
"Huh!" she was surprised but then settled back to her normal semi dark self. "I should have known you would have known." She walked out from behind the fountain.  
  
"It's good to see you again."  
  
Katsumi nodded. "Same here."  
  
"Hello is anyone home." A voice from inside the room said cheerfully.  
  
Tara and Katsumi went in the room and found...."Setsuna!"  
  
"Heyy." Her stomach growled. "Got any food?"  
  
(half hour later)  
  
"Thanks that was good. After all that traveling and stuff, I needed that." She smiled and they all laughed.  
  
"Yes well lets hope Rin didn't mind you eating his part of the breakfast" Tara sipped some tea. "So anyway, what are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Huh? Oh because...."  
  
"..because we heard that you had a dilemia..."  
  
"..so we came to help." Setsuna smiled.  
  
"You all scare me the way you end eachother sentences." Tara said.  
  
Katsumi's crystal necklce glowed. "I agree."  
  
Setsuna shook her head. "You and your crystal magic."  
  
Tara sighed, got up, and clean the table. "That's really nice of you guys."  
  
"But?" Katsumi knew what was wrong, provided that her crystal helped, however she still asked anyway.  
  
"Its just.." Tara looked down. "..I don't know if I could give up half my demon side to be human."  
  
"Human?!" Setsuna was surprised. "What put that idea in your head?" She went up to the sink to wash her hands.  
  
"Hehehe. Sleep with one, wake with three." Rin laughed.  
  
Katsumi looked at him, then away. "Don't flatter yourself, fox boy."  
  
"Oh I see now where the idea came from." Setsuna said indicating the SDF papers on the counter.  
  
"What idea?...Hey who at all the breakfast?"  
  
"The idea for a human side." Setsuna answered, ignoring his second question.  
  
"Setsuna! Why not get one with me!" Tara asked.  
  
"Uh...only if Katsumi does." Setsuna smiled nerviously.  
  
"Hey don't put me in this. Besides I'm an earth based apparition. I don't need a human side because I look like one."  
  
"Oh of course. Hm well what hurt will it do. Ok Tara I'll get a human side with you and Rin."  
  
"So it is decided." Tara smiled.  
  
"Koenma is waiting for our answer. We should go and tell him as soon as possible." Rin stated.  
  
Setsuna nodded and looked at Tara. They nodded and smiled. Maybe getting a human side wouldn't hurt. Besides they could enjoy the human life and see how they live.

* * *

Pheww. Today was the first day of 10th grade. It wasn't that bad. Well I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. Sorry for any mistakes, afterall I'm preoccupied with school and stuff. Well hope you do good in school. Thanks for reading and reviewing. And remember Never Drink and Drive and Always wear your SeatBelt. Also remember that Linkin Park Rocks!!!!! (so does anime) 


	21. The Procedure

Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-one: The Procedure  
  
Koenma sat at his desk signing papers. He was pleased that Rin and Tara agreed to join the SDF. "Here you go." He said giving the papers to Rin. "Yumi will take you down to the room and she'll explain the procedures and stuff on the way. I hope you're happy with the results. Good luck." and with that they were on their way.  
  
"Everything is going to be fine. Don't worry about a thing." Yumi smiled as she looked at a paper. "Now lets see. Hm. Number one: you can change your mind any time before the operation. Two: it will take about 12 to 24 hours to do and one week to completely recover. Three: transforming from one body to the other is difficult at first and not recommended to do until one month after. Four: your demon power may be lowered depending on what class you are. Finally five: if this hasn't answered any of your questions please ask someone who knows alot about this." She stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tara asked.  
  
Yumi turned to them. "Well there are just a few more things that I have to mention before you go."  
  
"Go on." Katsumi said after a moment of silence.  
  
Yumi nodded. "Of course." She turned to the three foxes. "When you wake up in about a day or so you'll be in the recovery living area and in your human form. You will have to stay in the living area from the time you are put in there to the end of the fifth day. This way you have time to learn about your new self, so to say. So if there are any questions.."  
  
"How is it decided on how our human side will look?" Setsuna asked.  
  
Yumi thought for a moment. "Good question. I don't know. I suppose it is just picked. Or decide by how you dream you want to look. Sorry I can't answer better."  
  
Tara squeezed Rin's hand. "I'm ready, if everyone else is."  
  
Rin and Setsuna nodded. "We're ready too."  
  
"Ok well follow me." Yumi directed them towards big double doors. "This is Kiyo Matsuki and Hiroji Kamio. They're the one's who run this whole system." She said when they were all in the room.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you." Kiyo bowed, as did Hiroji.  
  
"We were told that you wanted a human side, but we didn't think that you would make your minds up so quickly." Hiroji informed them.  
  
"Yea well you know, the sooner the better I suppose." Tara said rubbing the back of her head.  
  
Kiyo smiled. "The procedure will take about 12 hours depending and then by the next morning you should be awake or at least recovering. I assume that Yumi told you everything."  
  
"Yes!" Yumi said in defense. "I would leave nothing out."  
  
They laughed at how she acted when she said that. "I believe you. I was just checking." Kiyo assured her.  
  
"We're ready whenever you are." Hiroji called from behind some equipment.  
  
The three foxes looked at eachother. "We're ready as well." Rin said.  
  
Kiyo nodded. "You will be sleeping in these pods, and of course wake in your human form." She walked them over to a group of sleeping pods. "Good luck and sweet dreams." She said to them before the doors on the individual pods closed. Within seconds the demons were asleep and on their way to becoming half demon half human.  
  
About 30 minutes later Katsumi's crystal glowed and she disappeared. "I wonder where she could be going?" Yumi asked.  
  
"Probably to check their rooms. She seems to know alot, given that her necklace provides her knowledge. But it seems that all aparitions know alot more then most." Kiyo guessed.  
  
"Hm well I'll be back as well." An ore popped in front of Yumi as she hopped on. "Take good care of them." She said as she left.

* * *

Well there ya go. I'm done with this chapter. School isn't that bad right now so I'm happy. Well thanks for reading and reviewing. :) 


	22. Awakening

How are you? I'm pretty good. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, just my characters and story lines.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-two: Awakening  
  
"How are they doing Hiroji?" Kiyo walked in the recovery room.  
  
He smiled. "6 hours after operation, they are good."  
  
After the procedure Kiyo and Hiroji carefully placed them on seperate beds in the living area. Kiyo took the first 3 hours to watch them while Hiroji freshed up, ate, and took a break. Then he took the last 3 hours so Kiyo could do the same.  
  
"We should go and leave them here. They'll be up by morning/afternoon anyway." Kiyo said after she checked them.  
  
Hiroji yawned. "They've recovered faster then I would have thought." He walked to the door and turned around when Kiyo didn't follow. "I thought you said we should leave?  
  
She was looking at the now human demons. "Sweet dreams." She turned toward the door and left.  
  
"Night guys." Hiroji said shutting out the lights.  
  
(next day)  
  
It was around 9 in the morning and Spirit World was calm for the most part. The sun was shinning as some rays entered through the curtains of the window in the recovery room. Part of the light landed on Tara's face.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times. It took her a moment to realize where she was at. She sat up in bed and looked at her hands. They looked the same, minus that her nails weren't as long. There was a mirror on the other side of the room so she got out of bed and slowly made her way to it.  
  
/I don't feel any different. I wonder what I look like./ She thought as she made her way to the mirror. Her eyes were of a soft mint green and, hair was a very light purple, lavender so to say and stopped mid-back. So much for looking human. She wasn't as tall as her demon side was, but over all she liked the outcome. Her dress was white spaghetti strap and flowy so she turned a few times.  
  
"Wow." She turned when she heard that. "You look so beautiful." Rin was astonished and she smiled.  
  
"Thank you." She walked over to him. He was out of bed so she hugged him.  
  
"Nice accent, British if I'm not mistaking."  
  
"Yea just alittle, thanks."  
  
"How do I look?" He stood back so she could get a better view.  
  
She giggled. "Well your eyes are still the same dark purple, though I'll have to get use to your short, brown, hair."  
  
He smiled. "Yea me too."  
  
"Hey don't have a reunion without me." Setsuna was up too. She had dark red hair and pretty cerulean blue eyes. Her dress was the same as Tara's only her's was a dark green. "Wow I look cool." She looked at herself in the mirror. "They could've changed the dress though."  
  
"We didn't pick the dress. That's what you had on when you came out from the procedure." Kiyo said from the doorway.  
  
"By the look of things, I'd say, you all like the way everything turned out." Katsumi appeared to the left of Kiyo.  
  
"And you all look very nice." And Yumi appeared on the left side of Kiyo.  
  
"Thanks guys." Tara smiled. She looked up at Rin and hugged him, resting her head alittle below his shoulder, he was taller then she afterall.

* * *

Sorry for making this short. I had combined this chapter with the next but decided to separate them because I thought they made better chapters if appart. The next should be longer, hopefully. Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing. 


	23. A Discussion

This is going to be like a 'I love you' chapter for Tara and Rin.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-three: A Discussion  
  
(14 hours later)  
  
Everything went smoothly for the first day. They moved from the recovering room to their own smaller recovering bedrooms. After that Koenma and other visited with them and stuff.  
  
Now the sun has setted and the stars have come out to shine. Tara was on the balcony, her dress and thin, white, overcoat danced with the wind has it lightly blew.  
  
"Beautiful." Rin came up behind Tara and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Yes it is." She smiled.  
  
He laughed, she turned around and looked at him. "What's so funny?"  
  
He kissed her on the lips, then looked into her eyes. "I was talking about you. But the night is beautiful as well." She giggled.  
  
"Hey guys." Setsuna came out. "An amazing day huh?"  
  
Tara looked away from Rin, a smile planted on her face. "Yes it has been."  
  
Setsuna noticed this and wondered what they were up too. "Not that it is any of my business, but I have been wondering something for awhile now, well really since I've known you."  
  
"Oh." Tara was surprised. "What would that be?"  
  
Setsuna blushed. "Well I was just wondering if you two were married. I mean you act like it but there aren't any kids running around screaming and laughing. Plus I've never seen anything like rings or something that indicate it."  
  
Tara looked at Rin, then at her and smiled. "We married two weeks after my sister, our rings are in a special box so they don't get ruined. Kids are another subject." Rin softly chuckled. "With all the fighting and stuff, I suppose we never really thought or had time for children."  
  
Setsuna looked at the sky dreamly. "I think I would love to have kids someday."  
  
Tara walked over to her and held her hand. "I'm sure one day you'll have a wonderful family."  
  
"What made you think of this?" Rin asked  
  
"Well after we got our own rooms, I was looking out the window and saw some kids playing, and so I have been thinking about it. That's all." She looked down. "Well it's late I should be heading to my room, sorry to have bothered you. Good night."  
  
"Good night, and never feel that you have bothered us." Tara hugged her and walked her to the door.  
  
"I better be leaving too." Rin picked up his jacket from a chair by the table.  
  
Tara shivered somewhat. "Please stay." She spoke quietly.  
  
He put his jacket back down and walked up to her. He lifted her chin so their eyes would meet. "If you want me to, I will."  
  
Tara nodded and shut the door.  
  
He kissed her and lead her towards the bed. "Let me go change. I'll be back." When he emerged from the bathroom Tara was already in bed.  
  
He shut out the lights and got in himself. She turned around and looked at him. "What were you thinking earlier, when you came out on the balcony?" She asked him.  
  
He was laying on his back with his head turned looking at her. "You, me, our life, and how we haven't had any real alone, close time together for awhile. Then Setsuna's question got me thinking even more."  
  
"I'm sure we'll have alone time." She yawned.  
  
"Do you want children?" His eyes were full of innocence.  
  
She was taken by complete surprise. He hasn't acted like this for awhile, she then smiled. "Perhaps someday when we're ready." He closed his eyes, she moved up and kissed his forehead.  
  
"We should rest now." She laid her head on his chest, falling alseep by listening to his heartbeat.  
  
Rin wrapped his arms around her. "Someday." He repeated softly before also falling alseep.

* * *

Aww now isn't that cute? lol. Well I wrote about death so I had to write about love. I also had help because I was listeing to 'Bailamos' by Enrique Iglesias. Anyway I hope you have enjoyed so far. Thanks again for r&r. 


	24. Robbery of the Palace

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Chapter Twenty-four: Attack on the Palace

* * *

Time seemed to quickly move by and before long three months passed by. Setsuna, Tara, and Rin recovered and moved to differnt rooms in the Palace. Everyday they practiced changing from one form to another and everyday it got easier for them. Tara and Rin also trained daily for the SDF and were now happily part of it.  
  
"Things seem to be going nicely." Tara said one evening at dinner. "Though I haven't spoken with Katsumi in a while."  
  
"Yes things are nice and I'm sure Katsumi is busy with things. She's always busy...busy and dark." Rin said eating. "By the way, this is good. Thanks for cooking."  
  
Tara smiled. "Thanks, and your welcome." She got up and put her dishes in the sink. "I'm going to go change, be back in a moment."  
  
Their phone rang seconds later. "Hello." Rin answered.  
  
"Tara!" He called after hanging up. "Lord Koenma wants to see us as soon as possible."  
  
"Oh is it important?"  
  
"He sounded urgent on the phone. I expect that it is."  
  
She emerged from the bedroom. Her lavender hair was pulled back, she was wearing a black and purple tunic with silver trim and roses.  
  
"You haven't wore that in a while."  
  
"I know, it was a wedding present from Lydia. Anyway shouldn't we leave?"  
  
(somewhere in the forest)  
  
Yoko smirked as he got closer to the castle. "This will be very fun."  
  
Kuronue, also now part of this gang, was close behind Yoko. "We should go quickly before they send out people. I'm sure those guards will be nothing, it's what behind those doors and in those rooms what we may have to worry about."  
  
"I'm sure we can deal with whatever comes our way." Hiei replyed, looking back in the other direction. He didn't know what it was but since he left the lair he felt that they were being followed.  
  
"Something wrong Hiei? You've been looking back for the past half hour." Yoko asked moving some leaves so he could have a better look of the palace.  
  
"No there is nothing wrong. Why don't you go rob the place. I'll be back in a few, there's something I have to deal with." Hiei was gone within seconds, leaving the fox and bat demon alone to come up with a plan.  
  
"I thought he said there was nothing wrong?" Kuronue was somewhat confused.  
  
"That's Hiei for you. Now come on I've heard that they have some very pretty stuff in there." Yoko led the way of the heist.  
  
(back to the palace)  
  
When they got to Koenma's office most to all of the SDF were there. "There has been some news going around and it has been confirmed." Koenma began, mummers went around the room. "For the past few weeks there have been threats on the palace being robbed. Today we have confirmed it and that is why I have called you all here tonight." A screen came down from the ceilling. "Here is the palace, your groups are in colors and the following shows your position. I'm sorry if you had any important plans tonight but we need you out there protecting. Good luck." With that the SDF ran out of the office down the hallway to their offices and began getting ready for the late night watch.  
  
Before the SDF was ready the alarm went off. "Ok you know the drill. Go go go go." The Captian said running out the front doors.  
  
Yoko smiled. "This one is very shiny. I'm taking it." He picked up the item.  
  
Kuronue picked up a few things as well. Just on cue an alarm went off and voices could be heard coming down the hall. "Go go go go. Get them, don't let them get away."  
  
Yoko and Kuronue looked at eachother and ran.

* * *

Done with that chapter. I bet you can tell what is coming next, or can you? lol I'm just kidding. I've been told to write my chapters longer. According to the text all my chapters range from 3 to 11 kb's and because of what I'm working with it makes the type somewhat bigger then it actually is. However I'll try my best to write longer and hopefully that will happen in this story as well as the last following two of this series. Thanks for all the reviews. Unfortunitly this story is coming to a close end. I had fun writing this and I thank all who have reviewed. Prepare for the sequel, I hope it will be just as good or even better then this. One last thing. I changed chapter 9 so the tournament date is now only 10 or so years instead of 50 years.  
  
Thanks again. Romi 


	25. Hiei and Katsumi meet

Hey thanks for all the reviews keep them coming.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho  
  
Chapter Twenty-Five: Hiei and Katsumi meet

* * *

Hiei speeded through the trees, looking for the one who was spying. He came to a clearing where the energy level was the strongest.  
  
"I know you're here. So come out." He yelled.  
  
There was silence, then a voice spoke. "You should be more nicer. But I suppose that wouldn't come from you would it, Hiei Jaganshi?"  
  
Hiei growled and unleashed his katana. "Come out now." He narrowed his eyes.  
  
The voice giggled as Katsumi came out from a dark part on the clearing. Her dark purple eyes never left Hiei's form, a small smile planted on her face.  
  
"I would expect someone taller for a fire demon. But I suppose half being an ice apparition would shorten a youkai."  
  
Hiei, who has had enough, charged after Katsumi. She only shook her head and closed her eyes. Hiei was half way to her when it started to get cold. Katsumi opened her eyes, they were a light ice blue. "Snow blizzard." She called as the surroundings went from brown and green to snowy white. Hiei stopped dead in his tracks, not liking the situation. Lucky for him he was wearing his cape.  
  
"Who, or what, are you?" He asked, trying not to shiver.  
  
She closed her eyes once more and the snow disappeared. "I am Katsumi. Earth-based apparition. I have the powers of the weather/seasons." Her eyes opened and there were back to their original color. "You are Hiei Jaganshi. Fire/ice apparition, but you prefer fire. You were casted off an ice island because you were fire; and you have a sister, Yukina is her name, if I'm not mistaking."  
  
Hiei growled again. "I didn't come here for a history lesson. I came here to battle." He clutched his katana. Katsumi's crystal glowed bright. "What's going on?" He asked.  
  
She began to float in the air. "Be warned Hiei, tonight everything you have come to know will change. You will find yourself a different person in the future." And with that she was engulfed in a bright light and was gone after the light faded.  
  
"Katsumi, eh." Hiei thought as he placed his sword in it case at his side. Off in the distance he could hear orders being shouted, a painful cry, and guns going off. "Wonder what's happening." He said somewhat worried and he darted off in the direction of the noises.  
  
Katsumi, who never really disappeared, was in a tree watching the whole scene. "So this is where one story ends and another begins. The wheels are set and in motion. Lets hope all can forgive eachother. What will happen next is a mystery."

* * *

And so end the first part of the series. Second to the last chapter, but last chapter of the part. Chapter 26 will be a reivew, credits, etc. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Hope all have enjoyed. 


	26. Review, credits, etc

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho  
  
Chapter Twenty-six: Review, credits, etc.

* * *

Lets review shall we. Tara, as a child, had a good life except for one thing. Her Father. One night he was very drunk and Tara's life as she knew it would change. Within 9-10 years all her family was gone. Mother, sister, brother, father, and uncle. No one knew what had happened nor would anyone find out. She and two others moved to Spirit World while they changed to humans. During there stay something happened that changed the whole course of history. Two demons raided the palace, but only one left alive.  
  
Pretty good summary huh? No? I didn't think so either, lol. Anyway I want to thank all those who have read and reviewed this and any other story. You have inspired me to write whenever I could and I want to thank you for that. I also want to thank 'sexy-ruler-of-kurama' for letting me put her character, Setsuna, in. This was a good story indeed but I'm possitive that War Part 2 will be alot better.  
  
Again thanks and don't forget to read the sequel. 'War Pt2: The Tournament of Death.' 


End file.
